Voyagers!: The Origins of Phineas Bogg
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Phineas Bogg encounters high seas drama, finds a new job for a seemingly benevolent employer, and experiences true love. Discover the adventures and challenges that befell our dashing, young pirate before becoming a Voyager!
1. A new life to lead

**_The Origins of Phineas Bogg_  
**

**A/N: Over the year I have developed my own 'canon' for Bogg's family with my_ Voyager's Aide Series._ I liked that history so much that I incorporated a little of it into this one. However, I made a few changes. This is just one realization of the history of Phineas Bogg which sticks somewhat to the show canon of his past pirate life. _(Whatever little mention there was of it in the series_)**

**Chapter 1: A new life to lead  
**

**An uninhabited island in the Bahamas, 1693**

"My name is Phineas Bogg. You killed my father. Prepare to _die_."

The distraught young man's blade glided across the pirate's neck. His heart pulsed and beads of sweat glistened upon his tortured face. His candid blue eyed-gaze looked up for a moment and fell upon the body of his father. The ocean waves bore a silent witness as they lapped to the shore and swirled over Jeremiah Bogg's still form. Phineas' composure weakened and the sword trembled. He nicked the pirate and drew a small stream of blood.

"Go on then, boy!_ Do it!_ You won! You've beaten me down fair and now is thy chance, do it, lest ye be a coward!"

Phineas raised his sword high above the murderer's heart. The steady influence of his father's wisdom invaded his thoughts.

_"My son, many men have fallen and will fall by following the bidding of their treacherous hearts. Do not kill for the sake of the sport or for unjust gain; neither kill for unbridled revenge, because that belongs unto the Lord. I have taught you what is noble and just. I endeavored to train your heart to follow an honorable path…" _

Phineas' breath went ragged and he bellowed a shout of rage. He tossed his sword alongside the fraught pirate. Phineas ran away and dropped to the sand beside his father. He cradled him upon his lap and let out a wail as he hugged his body close.

"No! _No!_ _No! _Why?" He screamed to the top of his lungs. "You were all I had left! _Papa…Papa, don't leave me!"_

He could not control his sobs and he rocked with his father. He didn't want to go on, he wanted to die with him, here on this desolate Island. The bodies of both Jeremiah's faithful sailors and enemy pirates alike lay strewn across the beach. They marred the white sands with spilled blood. Within the last hour a massacre on both land and sea had ensued, from which neither group were victorious. Jeremiah had taken a wild sword thrust meant for his son's heart, into his own. Struck down in the prime of his life, he died with Phineas' name upon his lips.

Fourteen-year-old Phineas had lost the only remaining one of his kin. His mother Sonora and younger sister Joanna were the two beautiful women that were the complement of the Bogg family. They had passed away three years earlier when a bout of Typhoid fever broke out across their Village of Breezy Point, England. It was a devastating blow to father and son and their lives were forever altered.

Jeremiah Bogg gave up his Manor and sold his belongings. He immediately took his son into the seafaring and exhilarating life of a Privateer. Jeremiah was the distinguished, young Captain of the warship, 'Voyager' and led numerous and successful raids on enemy fleets and vessels. He protected merchant trade for the neighboring realms. However, as many Privateers often did, Jeremiah never fell into the debased life of piracy. He was Phineas' guiding light and anchor and they were inseparable in the ensuing years of their business. His father was immortal in his eyes, and always would be. Phineas could not bear to dishonor him.

He did not hear the pirate approach him, nor did he flinch when his gnarled hand touched his shoulder.

"That be the finest act of mercy I've ever seen. You and your father have proven to be true men of the sea. It not be fitting for ya to stay on this God forsaken Island and rot. Come with us."

"What should I expect from you?" Phineas demanded. "You have destroyed me." He turned to the pirate in youthful defiance. "You have taken away all I hold dear. My father was right, you pirates have not an ounce of honor in you!"

The pirate clasped his shoulder harder and shook him to the harsh reality of his situation. "Then prove him wrong, lad! Prove that a pirate can have a heart! Do you really want to die here? Is that what _he_ be wantin' for ya? All that he held precious, that he gave the best years of his life to, gone to waste because of pity? He died so you could live! Be the man he wanted ye to be! I see the fight in ya, Join us laddie! Join us and live to see another day!"

Phineas looked upon his father's pallid and strong countenance. Even in death, Jeremiah commanded dignity and esteem. He leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. He ignored the seawater that nipped his parched lips and gently brushed away the sand that matted Jeremiah's face. He tried to stop the flow of blood from his fatal wound.

"I love you, papa. I know that one day we shall meet again, we will all be together again in God's new world."

Phineas gazed at the sky, squinting into the harsh sunlight.

_"Please_…forgive me for what I'm about to do! I did not ask for this new life, nor do I want it…but I want to _live! _My father wanted me to thrive! Please Lord, help me…"

Phineas collapsed into another fit of tears before standing up on wobbly legs and facing the crew of pirates that had come to observe. Much to his surprise, they bowed their heads to pay respects.

"I will go with you, but first I must give him a proper burial."

The Pirate's heart was touched by the young man's integrity. He called his crew to board their ship and they carried away the plunder that Jeremiah had sought to claim to its rightful owners. Phineas methodically removed the tarpaulin from the mast of the marooned 'Voyager', along with thick ropes, and covered his father in his final shroud. After a small prayer he waded to the center of the boat and pulled the body with him.

"You always told me that a loyal Captain goes down with his ship, papa. This is the most fitting grave for you. I love you!"

Phineas had tied stones to his father's ankles and around his middle. Securing his grip on the rope, he dove under the water with the body, laying it to rest in the ruins of the Captain's Quarters. The waterlogged painting of his family still hung above him. Phineas refused to surface until he was sure his father's final resting place would not be compromised. He finally burst above the waves, swallowing mouthfuls of air. He swam to the side of the gigantic Brigantine ship. The pirates threw down a rope and Phineas shimmied to the top. He crawled onto the main deck and stared them all down.

"I do this because I have no choice, but I will never, _ever_ become like any of you! I will not join in your games and frivolity, nor will I take part in your thievery and wanton lusts! I am my father's son and I will remain so until the day I die, be it tomorrow or be it when I'm a hundred. I surrender myself to you, but not out of fear. You can kill my body, but will not destroy my soul!"

The pirates all stared at him amazed, until one began to chuckle, then another, and still another, until they were one and all in a fit of hysterics. Phineas stomped his foot onto the hard wooden planks and tried to shout in reason above them.

"What is the matter with you? Did you not hear what I said? I will not take part in your lifestyle! I will never be a pirate! Never!"

"Look at im' a mere babe!"

"Put him to work in the bunghole!"

A coarse, redheaded pirate grabbed Phineas' hands and yanked them up for all to see. "As Lilly soft as there ever was! A dandy! Methinks he 'taint known the nether regions of a wench either! But there be time for that!"

This incited raucous laughter amongst the burly men. "He never dropped anchor in a lagoon that's for sure!"

Phineas wrenched himself free and rubbed his wrist. "You shut your filthy mouths! All of you! You all wouldn't know what it takes to be a real man! I'll say it again, I will never be one of you!"

Crow, a sinewy and short pirate of about thirty-five with a black mustache and red bandanna stepped forward with a slap to Phineas' back. Phineas fell forward onto his knees.

"That's right ye not be one of us! You're a scrawny runt as yet! But, tis good for ye to climb the rigging to the top of the Royal Yard! Climb it and climb it smartly me boy! No dallying! It is a test for all those who are to become pirates! That was some fancy footwork on the ropes you just did, laddie, but can you prove yourself up there?"

Phineas' gaze followed his tattooed arm until it landed on the main topmast. He gulped at the height, nearly a hundred and fifty feet above the ship. There were four levels with the Royal Yard being the final one. He leaped to his feet and rolled up his shirtsleeves.

"Is that all? What an easy feat! I'll show you!"

"Ha! If you climb it well, you get to climb it everyday, fifty times or more! You gets two choices, shimmy up the mainmast, or use the ratlines."

Phineas kept up a bold front. "That's nothing for me! I'll…use the ratlines."

Crow laughed aloud. "Me loves this boy's spunk! Just remember, if you fall, you be lucky to land in the sea and drown, no pirate here can pluck ye quick enough. Though the ocean is calm now. The fall alone may snap yer little neck."

Phineas jumped onto the foothold and grabbed the ropes. He looked at them full of determination.

"I don't need help, the sea is my home. I can swim very well!"

He proceeded to climb. He kept his focus on the Topsails; to look down would have caused fear to seize him. When the pirates saw his dexterity, they cheered him on.

"Fair winds me boy!"

"Godspeed!"

"Look at 'im, he's a bloomin' monkey!"

"More like a squirrel he is!"

"I can barely see his legs, he moves them so fast!"

"I think Crow has lost his position! Let the boy do it!"

Within a half hour Phineas had climbed to the Royal Yard and down again, panting with intense exertion. He would find out later that he beat many first climb records of the other pirates. He would never admit how torturous it was. Every time the ship took a dive he stopped his ascent and clung to the ratline for dear life. The ocean teased him with sprays of water. When the winds blew, every tiny movement was intensified on the top, as if the ship would pitch him into the depths of the sea. Phineas was like a mere rag doll. The winds sent him soaring through the air and he grappled for his life.

He stood before them and balled his aching hands into fists to soothe the blisters that had formed. His tension was so great that his fingernails tore into his skin. His feet were inflamed from scraping against the ropes and his body quivered from top to bottom. The pirates crowded around him and let out a loud_ 'Huzzah!'_ Phineas smiled weakened and even though the feeling of victory crept upon him, he would not fall prey to their schemes or wiles. He was going to remain, as he was, _a Bogg_, a man of honor.

**1699: Aboard the 'Excelsior' in the North Sea**

"Harder, Phin! _Harder!_ Me grandmum can bring em' down in half the time!"

"Damn, Smithy, you poxed bilge rat! Shut up before I slice yer neck!"

Phineas' muscles bulged and his arm shook with all the strength he had. He was engaged in a final round of arm wrestling with Jock, the biggest and strongest man aboard the ship. Twice he had been defeated, but Phineas was relentless for the win. His large eyes were intent on the action at hand, and his consorts were of little help with their oaths and jeers. Jock smiled. His pure white teeth were a sharp contrast to his blackened skin, which was marred with deep scars from the cat o' nine tails and flogs.

"Give it up Phin…you'll never win you addled, bilge sucking swab!" Jock said, his words laden with a heavy African accent.

"_Yes I will_, you filthy, son of a biscuit eater!"

Jock's dark eyes narrowed and he exerted more pressure on Phineas' forearm. "What did you call me? Do not be talkin' about me mum like that!"

"I…say it…_as I_…_see it!_ That's exactly what you are! The bastard boy of a swarthy wench!"

Phineas' insults gave him the edge that he anticipated. Jock's pride distracted him and down his arm went, slamming into the table until the wood cracked in two places. Every pirate let out a holler and Phineas dropped his hand. He bounded up with his fists in the air. Jock gritted his teeth and hung his head, his stalwart frame heaved. Phineas slapped his back with a conceited smirk.

"Don't be offended, Jock! You know I had to beat you some day, it was all in fun! I know you're not the son of a biscuit eater, and tis no matter to me if yer mum be swarthy or blue toned!"

Everyone laughed with good mood, and drank from the last few cases of grog. Their ship was finally going land off the coast of the Netherlands and the pirates hoped for a three month long reprieve of rest and relaxation. Captain Jagger and his crew had acquired a new situation, but he had to meet his employer to discuss the details and get his ship refurbished.

Phineas hopped to the quarterdeck and clutched the rail. He gazed across the sea with a large grin. His heart soared with anticipation for their stay in this country; he had heard many positive things about Holland and its people. He brushed back his shaggy dark blonde hair and it landed in place just atop his shoulders. He ran his tongue across his teeth. He was still furious over chipping his front tooth and breaking his nose during a rough mêlée in France the year before. He cracked his knuckles and stretched out his well-developed arms, trying to loosen up.

Phineas didn't know what lay ahead for him, but he knew he had paid his dues. He slaved his way in five years from a lowly cabin boy scrubbing the bungholes and tossing the slop buckets, to a fine Buccaneer and comrade to most. The crew appreciated Phineas very much; he brought humor to them and even patiently taught them how to read from the Bible he carried. A few of them jokingly called him the _'Brotherman'_ whenever Sunday rolled around. Many of the older pirates regarded him as a son or nephew they left behind or never had.

**~V~**

Jock skulked up behind Phineas. He snapped a hemp tether and wrapped it across his neck. Phineas grabbed at it, but was pulled against Jock's chest, feeling the dark pirate's hot breath in his ear.

"I do not like you! I never liked you, you scurvy little sprog! You have shamed me for the last! I am going to make you dance the hempen jig!"

Phineas choked and kicked his legs. He managed to give Jock a firm blow to the shin with his boot heel and Jock slackened his grip. Phineas spun around and grabbed the rope. He tossed it into the sea. He punched Jock squarely in the mouth and ran away to the main deck where the other pirates were, oblivious to what had occurred. Phineas maneuvered his way amongst them. He took to the center with a spirited jig, trying not to show his fear.

"Come on! Strike up the music, me mateys!" Phineas clapped and whistled for old Mason to play his lively tunes on the hornpipe.

He felt Jock's venomous eyes on him the entire time as he danced his way through the crowd. Before he could resist, he was dragged down the hatch and into the hold. The assailant struck up the lantern and Phineas was greatly relieved to see Crow, the Captain's newly appointed Quartermaster.

"Don't talk, jus' listen. I have known this for weeks but Jock has put a blackspot on you!"

Phineas forced himself not to tremble. "Oh yeah? Now you tell me, Crow? I thought you were my confidante?"

"If I weren't lookin' out for ya, I wouldn't be here. There was no way of knowing when that blackie would strike you! He's cunning, Phin."

Phineas rubbed his neck. "He just tried to do me in before, nearly strangled me! I have done nothing to stoke him, but play a few games like everyone else!"

Crow lowered the lantern, his thin lips pursed firm. "Then you must not disregard 'im, he's out for your blood! I don't know what truly chafed him, but he wants ye dead real soon."

"I don't understand!"

"Forget it, and just watch ye back, obviously he's not above stickin' it to ya when you ain't lookin', me heartie! That blackguard is bitter toward all, but has chosen _you_ to vent his wrath. Come, let's not make 'im get suspectin' of ye."

Phineas followed Crow up the stairwell with bitter complaints.

_"Bat's breath!_ He has no right! Captain Jagger took him on from a sinking ship two months ago and this is the way he acts? He should 'ave been left to drown like the others! No quarter to him! I will not go down without a fight!"

Crow looked at him pitifully, but remained silent. The pirate life had certainly changed the young man from an honorable sailor's son to a swaggering cutthroat. It was only to be expected with the present company. However, Phineas proudly maintained his dignity most times. It was his youthful, rambunctious personality that often got him in trouble. He was a spitfire like no other that thrived on an audience and lived each day as if it was his last.

The bells for first dog watch rang and the pirates scattered from their reveling and back to their bunks or work areas. Phineas had the grueling task of reefing the sails as the wind picked up. He started to pull up the ropes, but was struck with the instinctive feeling that someone was watching him again. He curled his hand over the belaying pin that secured the rigging and removed it. Gooseflesh prickled up his spine and in a fit of desperation, he dove onto the deck. Just as he hit the floor, a foot long dagger embedded itself into the mast where he stood. Phineas rolled over and took a fighting stance.

"Alright, Jock! Step up and fight me like a man! I ain't afraid of you!"

Jock laughed. "You should be, boy! Be very afraid! You'll never know when I'm out to strike."

"I'm a boy no longer, I'm a man! Why do you hate me, what have I done to ye?"

Jock circled him enraged. A few of the pirates scurried aboard deck to see the commotion, but they did not interfere.

"I want revenge!"

"For what?" Phineas demanded, keeping the belaying pin in front of him. "A few lousy wrestling games?"

"NO! I was sold into slavery because yer father and his scurvy Privateers commandeered the ship that was to be our freedom!"

"It was not the fault of my father that you were made a slave. You made it out alive didn't you? You ain't a slave now, are ye? Blame the tradesmen! Blame your tribal leaders! My father did his job and did it well! He was given a Letter of Marque from the Nation of England and paid to return the ship to its owner…that was all. He asked no questions as to the cargo! He had to fulfill his commission or face serious charges." Phineas blustered.

In truth, he didn't always know the ins and outs of his father's business affairs, and was just beginning to learn them. "As a matter of fact my family abhorred the slave trade, as do I! I don't want us to be enemies, Jock!"

Jock refused to listen to his reasoning and pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Well either way, he be at fault! And since he is already dead, _you_ must pay!"

He ran forward, and Phineas jumped out of his way. Jock stumbled into the ledge and turned to make another attack. Phineas broke into a run across the entire length of the ship until he was smack against the bowsprit with no other escape. A thick rope hung over the edge and pulled it up from the water. Jock swung his sword and Phineas did a high jump over it. He took the rope and ran around the pirate, wrapping it across his waist.

"You are not going to kill me! I'm gonna keelhaul ya until ya can't stand straight!"

Jock lunged for Phineas, but he was quicker and missed his grasp. Phineas kicked him in his stomach and pounced upon him. He fastened him tight.

"I've made it a point to learn a good keelhauling knot!"

Jock moved violently against his restraints, but Phineas kept his knee upon his chest, threatening to crush it if he tried to escape. He lifted the larger man up and dragged him to the edge of the ship. The pirates crowded with fiery expectation. They would not physically help or hinder a fight but you could count on them to shout their wild curses and opinions.

"Do it, Phin! Keel him up good!"

"He deserves it! The no good colored!"

"Make his black hide feed the fish! Do it!"

On that note, all the pirates pumped their fists and weapons high and they chanted.

"_Keel haul! Keel haul! Keel haul!"_

"_Kill him! Kill him!"_

Phineas heart raced and his composure faltered. The last man that was keel hauled on the Excelsior was the Captain's previous Quartermaster, Smitty. He was literally shark bait when a great white smelled his injuries and tore him to pieces. Phineas remembered that he didn't want to watch the punishment, but he was grotesquely compelled. The pirate's screams of agony from the brutal lacerations of the ship barnacles echoed in his ears for weeks afterward. His mind flashed upon his father's body lying in the sand. Jeremiah had been an expert swordsman and marksman, but rarely used his skills, preferring to conduct himself with reasonableness and calm treaties. Phineas knew he would have shamed his father with his actions now. He ground his teeth and cried out irritated. He pulled Jock back from the ledge and kicked him to the planks.

"If it wasn't for my father's good influence, you would be dead now. You should be grateful to him!" Phineas spat by Jock's face. "If you dare try to harm me again, I will destroy you! Dead men tell no tales!"

Before Jock could reply, they all heard the resounding cry of 'Land Ho!' and the bells for port were rung. Phineas put out his hand, but Jock slapped it away.

"I don't need or want your help and I don't want your pity! You better watch yourself on this sojourn, Phineas Bogg!"

Jock clamored to his feet and tore the rope from off him. He strode below deck. The crew came around Phineas and congratulated him; though some were disappointed there was no execution of justice. Phineas went back to his work; they would reach land during the work night watch if all went well. He let out a deep breath and peered into the sunset, wondering what further adventures lay ahead.


	2. The Port of Rotterdam

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 2: The Port of Rotterdam**

Captain Jagger gathered all his pirates around for a small pep talk before they left the ship and Phineas was antsy. Jagger droned about the importance of carrying on in a civilized manner, as much as they possibly could, and respecting the laws of the land and property. It was the same speech he gave at the outset every landing, and it was riddled with hypocrisy.

"And in conclusion, me hearties…don't take more than ye can carry…that includes the wenches and beauties! Now go on! We will have a meeting with the Port Master here very soon. Otherwise, remember to be back at the Port of Rotterdam at the end of three months! The last day of the month! We set sail by sunrise, those that be lagging behind, _stay behind!"_

After an ear-splitting_ 'Huzzah!'_ every pirate raced to the ports. They relished their freedom. Some hit the ground and kissed it, tossing dirt into the air. Phineas laughed and leaped over them with hoots and hollers.

"That be right! Live it up, Phin! We be in the wealthiest City in the world from all the trade and she is a beauty!" Crow laughed.

"I see that, man! Look at all the buildings and shops, this is going to be fun!"

Crow smiled, but tugged him over to the edge of the dock, keeping a look out for eavesdroppers. When he saw they had privacy, he spoke gravely.

"Just remember, Phin. Jock still has a price on ye. Even more so now that you've beaten him. Keep a good head on yer shoulders and watch out for him, he be a dirty one and stab ye in the back again!"

Phineas was trying to forget the incident, but he had to take Crow's words with truth. He put an arm around his friend and patted his back.

"I hear ya, Crow, and I will make sure to stay clear away from 'im. He just might get too distracted for his revenge." Phineas noted amused, as his pirate co-horts scoped out the wharf women.

"Good lad! _Good!_ Now that ye had been warned, I want to get me a fine meal and a drink, but first I must join the Captain at the Port Authority."

"Where will ya be eatin'? I'd like to walk around a bit."

"At that pub over there, the 'Feathered Hen.' That looks like me kind of haunt."

"Alright Crow, I'll meet up with ya later."

**~V~**

Captain Balthazar Schaffer and his 1st Mate Dida Von Onderdonk stood up from the desk and shook hands with the pirates that entered the office.

_"Ahoy!_ Welcome back to the Netherlands, Jagger, Mister…_Crow_. I'm happy you decided to do business, because as you know, this particular _trade_ is beginning to boom. England is all over it and we want a piece of the action as well."

"That's fine and good, Schaffer, but what be our cut of this? If we are to bring yer slaves from the dark world?"

Captain Schaffer laughed and shook his head. "We will not talk of money until I have the chance to meet your crew and examine your ship. Everything must be up to speed and in good order. The Excelsior must be capable of supporting two hundred of them in the hold, and then there is the issues of shackles, protection, food provisions, believe me…_gentlemen_…we have much to discuss. Money is the last issue to be dealt with!"

Jagger pulled out a knife and thrust it into his desk. Dida grabbed for his gun belt, but Captain Schaffer held him back.

"Remember who we are dealing with here, Dida. Pirates are the impatient sort." He yanked the knife from the desk and swung it lazily in front of Jagger.

"There's no need to resort to violence, Jagger! We will all get what we want when the time is ready. Besides, what's your rush? Don't you want to enjoy beautiful Rotterdam?"

Captain Jagger pulled his knife from Schaffer's grasp and put it back in his sheath with a wary nod. "Alright Schaffer, but no tricks! Or ye be kissin' the gunner's daughter! If ya want us, ya know we're we'll be, the Gansevoort inn. Follow me, Crow!"

When they left, Dida rolled his eyes and picked at the fresh hole in the desk. His Captain had many damages around the office from unruly pirates and sailors alike.

"I hate dealing with these ignorant bums. What was that all about? Kissin' whose daughter?"

"That's just an expression Dida, you'll learn them all. It means they'll bend you over one of the ship's guns and flog you. More of a British Navy term, but the threat of it is meant to strike fear."

Dida sighed and crossed his arms, his hazel eyes carefully observed the busy harbor. He suddenly slammed the window.

"Do you see that, Captain? Look what's going on out there!"

**~V~**

AnneMarie leaped onto the pickpocket's back after she kicked him in the behind. He stumbled, but refused to surrender her friend Heine's purse.

"Drop it, you scoundrel! Drop it now! Or else I will…_I will…"_

"You will _what,_ beauty? Pluck me beard hairs?"

Heine tried to whack him with her umbrella but missed. "Ohh you! Help! Stop thief! Stop! _Help us!"_

Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. The thief kept AnnMarie hoisted on his back and took off down the pier. All of a sudden, a young man appeared from the dock and made chase. He was a grungy sort with long hair, a scraggly short beard and mustache, and threadbare clothing. He ran fast and cut ahead of the thief before he reached the edge of the dock. The thief was trapped, and the young woman choked him and pounded his back.

"Get off me, wench!"

"Not until you drop the purse!"

The thief bent low and flipped her over, but Phineas slid downward and caught her before she could strike the ground. Their gazes met briefly and both froze, delicately absorbing each others features. She admired his wide, earnest eyes. They were crystal clear, and the cleanest thing on him. However, within a few seconds, she rolled off him and put up her fists, ready to pounce the thief again. The thief escaped, but Phineas took a flying leap into his waist and they both collapsed into a row of barrels. A few of them cracked open and spilled liquid all over the pier. The thief passed out from the blow. Phineas yanked the purse from his grasp and tossed it to the young woman, he then stuck out his tongue to catch a few mouthfuls of the grog. Anne Marie and Heine ran over and Phineas stood up proud. He wiped his dingy shirt and licked the rum from his fingers.

"Now that's a fine reward for catchin' a thief!" He boasted, kicking the man onto his back. The man groaned and climbed to his knees. He growled at Phineas and scampered away, only to be apprehended by the Constable. Heine clapped her hands gratefully with a loopy grin.

"That was exciting! Such adventure, right AnneMarie?"

AnneMarie looked at Phineas with distrust and tugged her friend's arm. "Come along Heine, do not talk to his sort, no doubt he's one of those lusty pirates!"

AnneMarie dragged her best friend across the dock. Heine glanced back at the confounded pirate with bulging brown eyes and a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Pirate! _Thank You!"_

"Yer most welcome!"_  
_

"Heine Von Onderdonk! Let's go!"

Phineas scratched his head and decided a snooty girl wouldn't best him. "I suppose ya not much of a lady, ya friend Heine is, but you ain't! You're a snob! Go on with ya then, I should have let him scupper ya off the dock, ya saucy wen…_woman!"_

Phineas folded his arms, waiting for her reply. Sure enough, she stopped walking and strode back to the rum mess. She glowered at him with fiery, crimson-brown eyes; such as he had never seen on a woman. They were attractive and almond shaped. Her mouth curled up and she was ready to lash out at him.

"How dare you! How dare you speak to me that way? I suppose you don't know who I am, you scurvy dog? I'm…"

_"AnneMarie Schaffer! _What in heaven's name are you doing on the docks? What is the meaning of all this commotion?"

The three young people came to strict attention as Captain Schaffer and Dida drew near. Dida pulled his sister to his side and looked scornfully at Phineas.

"Is this bilge boy bothering you, Heine? AnneMarie? Shall I call the Constable again?"

Phineas dropped his arms upset. "Excuse me? I resent that! I'm no bilge boy! I'm a full-fledged Buccaneer! I was helpin' the ladies out, a man stole her purse and I chased 'im down."

He looked at the Captain, noticing his resemblance to AnneMarie in their distinct, dark features. "And…and _your daughter_ got in me way! She tried to play hero and could have gotten herself killed by that slug!"

The Captain faced her with angry desperation. "He's right! AnneMarie, when are you going to learn to control yourself and that temper? I'm sure there was nothing of value in Heine's purse! How many times have I warned you to…?"

_"Father!"_ She cut him off. "Am I to sit idly by while some rotten pirate steals my friend's valuables? He deserved whatever beating he got, and I had the situation well in hand when this…" She waved at Phineas. "This dirty boy came running along. He probably would have kept it for himself had I not been there."

Phineas jaw dropped and he moved toward her forcibly, Dida pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled.

Phineas pushed the gun out of his face. "I'm defending myself." He pointed accusingly at AnneMarie. "First off, that thief was no pirate, you just view us all the same. And you have some nerve judging me like that, ask your friend if I did not return that purse?"

All heads turned to Heine and she blushed. "He...he did, Dida, Captain Schaffer! He was only trying to help…and so was AnneMarie…thank you AnneMarie…it was really only a hairbrush and rice paper for my pores and…" Heine's voice faltered and she hung her head.

Captain Schaffer put his hands on hips and circled Phineas, sizing him up. _"Mmmhmm,_ this is very good. I think you'll do perfectly."

AnneMarie's eyes widened and she clutched his arm. "No, father! Please don't do what I think you're going to do. We discussed this already. I don't want one and I will refuse to obey!"

The Captain ignored her protests. "It is not up to you. I have made my decision."

Dida pulled him aside. "Captain, I _implore_ you, let me be the one. I know how to handle weapons; I'm very able-bodied. Your daughter would be in capable hands, I assure you."

"No Dida, you are my first mate and have many other responsibilities. Remember, one day you will have your own ship to take care of and you need to be prepared."

Dida restrained the anger in his tone. "Captain, you have no idea the kind of man he is, or whence he came from. He's a pirate for lud's sake!"

"And he's still_ young_, he can be trained. All he needs is proper clothing, a haircut, and shave, but that is moot. He will do, I saw him in action just now. From his speech, I'd say that he isn't as much of a pirate as he'd like us to believe."

Dida threw his hands up aggravated and then ran them through his black hair. It was useless to argue with Balthazar Schaffer when his mind was made up. He went back to his sister.

Phineas rolled his eyes and sauntered away. "This is why we don't deal much with you landlubbers, and you call _us _addled? I'm off!"

The Captain grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait a moment! What is your name, lad?"

"The name's Bogg, Phineas Bogg."

AnneMarie let out a chuckle and performed a mock curtsy. "Bogg? Is_ that _your name? What kind of moniker is that? You sure look like you rolled around in a_ filthy bog!_"

Phineas pursed his lips and came face to face with her. She was a tall girl. Her long, dark hair hung in tantalizing waves over one shoulder and she was dressed in a sprightly cream colored riding gown with the finest silks and wools. Her pale blue stay could barely contain her voluptuous form. Phineas kept his eyes locked to hers, and she was compelled to stare him down. However AnneMarie felt powerless under his gaze.

"How dare you insult the name of my father, _Captain_ Jeremiah Phineas Bogg! He was the finest seaman in the world and his name carried a great weight from the Nordic countries of our homeland to England and all over! You should be _ashamed _of yourself, trying to do a man's duty! And you should learn to show some respect for people! _All _sorts."

AnneMarie was stunned to silence. No man had ever spoken to her in such a manner. She was about to reply when Captain Schaffer stepped between them and he put a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"I have heard of your father's name, and even acquired of his services many years ago…but it didn't pan out…" Phineas noted his expression darken, but then the Captain's cheerfulness returned. "Bogg is a _fine_ seaman, where is he now?"

"My father is dead! Murdered by cutthroats." Phineas' voice failed him as he fought back his tears. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of sympathy pass over AnneMarie's face. He wrung his hands and willed himself to continue.

"Then…then I had no choice but to join them. They're not the worst bunch. I'm sorry I don't live up to yer fine principles and standards of dress and manners…" He bowed sarcastically to AnneMarie and then she refused to look at him. "But I do fine in me own world and that's all. I'll be leavin' now. It was a pleasure…"

He bowed gentlemanly to Heine, kissing her hand. "…Meeting _you_, Miss Von…Onderdonk…was it?"

Heine adjusted her hat and smoothed down her blonde hair fretfully. "Why thank you Phineas." She squeaked. That was very noble of you."

AnneMarie's expression soured with a hint of jealousy, but she said nothing.

Dida shoved Phineas aside. "Well then, don't tarry here, be on your way."

Phineas shrugged off the rudeness of this group and kept moving along, however the Captain had other ideas and stalked him until he came to stop at the Feathered hen Pub. Phineas passed him brusquely.

"Excuse me, Captain, I'm starved for real food, and I would like to rest, kindly step out of my way."

The Captain stood his ground and pushed Phineas down the small steps onto the roadway. Phineas was infuriated and charged for him, but the Captain held him at bay with his weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you, lad! I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. Yes, you _have_ been around pirates for a time, but you're not completely immersed in their lives. Don't go in here, the food is dreadful and over priced. I want you to come to my home for dinner, I have something to discuss with you."

Phineas let out a surprised laugh and tried to make his way inside, but was blocked again. "Will you let me be? What could I possibly discuss with you? I'm a busy man, and I don't have time for these games."

"This is no game! I have a serious business proposition for you. It will be best to discuss it when you are in a relaxed frame of mind and can give me a more reasonable answer."

Phineas mulled over his words and glanced at the others. They were regarding the scene with interest, but AnneMarie did not look pleased. Phineas narrowed his eyes cunningly and then faced the Captain with a cool smile and a handshake.

"Okay Cap'n Schaffer, I'll come with ya if you promise me I can clean up and eat!"

"Of course, Phineas! Come along this way, the carriage is waiting."

**~V~**

Captain Schaffer wouldn't discuss this business in front of his daughter, because he was tired of her rebuttals. Dida and Heine had their own transportation and Phineas had to ride with the Schaffers. AnneMarie sat directly across from him, but kept her face turned to the window, refusing eye contact. Whatever the Captain had in mind involved her and she made no attempt to hide her severe displeasure.

Phineas examined her while her father read over some papers. She craned her neck proudly, and sat up straight, keeping her hands folded in her lap with all the dignity of a Queen. Her statuesque form charmed him and his attention quickly fell upon the curves of her mouth. Her full lips were demure, yet very alluring. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He heard the Captain cough for his attention and he sat back. He barely noticed that he had bent forward to catch her scent, which smelled of sweet rosewater.

"We're almost there, Phineas, I know you're…_hungry._" He noted. His dark eyes fixed upon him. "We have some of the finest cooks in the country here."

"What will ya be servin' tonight Cap'n?" He asked glibly. "Wine, cheese and fruit no doubt, you Dutch are big on that. I like it fine, but too much cheese will make ya strain ya load, if ya catch my drift."

AnneMarie's head finally turned toward him and he applauded himself silently. He liked staring at her face. The Captain suppressed a laugh.

"You are so crass! Father, did you not hear what he said?"

"Yes dear, I did, but he does have a point."

AnneMarie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the window. "I've never seen such a choosy beggar."

Phineas ignored her remark. "Well Cap'n, go on, what's the menu?"

"_Boerenkoolstamppot_ and _Slagroomtaart_, Phineas."

_"Umm_…and what food is that?"

"Well the _Boerenkoolstamppot_ is kale mixed with potatoes and rookworst, which is smoked sausage. We eat it with gravy and mustard as a topping. And _Slagroomtaart_ is a delicious whipped crème cake topped with peaches and chocolate…at least, that's how they make it sometimes."

Phineas mouth already watered at the thought of eating a hearty meal. He sat back with a satisfied grin. If Captain Schaffer was planning to bribe him with food, then his plan was working.

"That sounds mighty tasty, Cap'n. Hey AnneMarie, what dish do you suggest I try while I'm in Rotterdam?"

AnneMarie looked up thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Why don't _you_ eat fried pig face with kale, or maybe some scrapple? That's pig too; only its pig parts…all the gooey insides…whatever are left over after the ham, bacon and sausage. You season it all up with some spices and onions and make a nice loaf. I think _you_ would love it!"

"I like a pork now and then." Phineas said cheerfully. "I didn't know Holland was full of so many pigs."

AnneMarie gaped at him. The young man could obviously give as good as he could get. The carriage pulled up to the sprawling home of Captain Schaffer, it was a charming four-story building in the heart of the City.

"Just wait here a moment while I talk to the driver."

When the Captain left, Phineas jutted out his chin and folded his arms. "You must think the worst of me, don't ya, AnneMarie?"

"Have you given me reason to think the best of you?"

"Have I done anything to hurt ya, or offend ya in anyway? I mean besides me dress, which your father said will be taken care of?"

"Clothes do not make a man, Phineas."

"A fine attitude makes a good woman though…you should try and get one."

"I will not sit here and be insulted by you, you blaggard!"

_"Ooh, _I see ya know some coarse words, ya must be hangin' 'round pirates more than ya care to admit! I did find ya on the wharf!"

"Well…well…_I never!"_

"And ya _never will_ with that attitude, me beauty! But keep sticking by the docks and you'll see what happens."

_"You Lout! _And don't call me, _your_ beauty! I don't belong to you!"

"Oh yeah!" Was all Phineas could muster up. She infuriated and attracted him at the same time. AnneMarie leaned forward and their faces nearly touched. He inhaled her sweet scent and committed it his memory.

"_Yeah!_ You are nothing more than a grimy pirate with a busted nose and chipped tooth! I don't understand my father's logic in taking you in."

"Well aren't ye fleshly? Just have to pick on my teeth and nose, aye? Is there anything else ye be concerned about?"

"Why should I be concerned over _nothing?_"

AnneMarie leered at him, but inside she felt herself profoundly mesmerized by his unique features and captivating presence. He was a solidly built young man that would undoubtedly mature even more handsomely in the years to come. She refused to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"I'll have you know, I will never agree to what he says or does in regards to you!"

"We'll just see about that!" Phineas threatened, with a sparkle in his gaze.

AnneMarie was silenced and bit her lip. She enjoyed sparring with the young man, even if she loathed the idea of having him work for her father. She leaped out of the carriage before he could offer his hand. She lifted up her skirts and swung around, making sure her soft hair flicked in his face.

"Yes we will, Phineas Bogg, _yes we will!"_


	3. A new occupation

**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**

**Chapter 3: A new occupation**

Phineas was awestruck by the beauty of Rotterdam and its rich and lively culture. The people were relatively happy and life in this Golden Age was very prosperous with banking and diamond trades. He gaped at the rows upon rows of stone and brick gabled homes and buildings that lined the famed waterways. The waterways coursed throughout the cities and provided alternate means of transportation to the open sea and the Rhine River. The Schaffer home was situated right on a corner of one of these waterways, but Phineas could not read any of the signs. He instead memorized landmarks. Captain Schaffer escorted his daughter into their home and she immediately removed her riding coat and coverings, tossing it on her maid's open arms. The Captain did the same to the butler.

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll dine. Please make yourself comfortable!"

Phineas was embarrassed to even step into the richly decorated apartment, but he did so at Heine's urging, who came up behind him with her brother.

AnneMarie halted him from moving further into the entrance hall. "Don't think you're going to come in here and soil up our clean quarters! You don't even have proper shoes on and Hilga works very hard to keep it in top condition! I don't want…"

Phineas controlled his temper and raised an eyebrow. "I personally don't care what ye want! For the last time, your father invited me and if he says I'm to come in, then I'm coming in!"

Dida grabbed his collar. "Excuse me boy, but that is not how you address the lady of the house. It would do you well to remain here until I find out what the situation is, do you understand? Or perhaps I should try it in pirate speak?"

The girls giggled at that retort and Phineas' flushed. He wanted this little business proposition over with and fast. He shook himself out of Dida's hold and went back outside.

"Well_ yo-ho-ho_ and _shiver me timbers!_ Me _din't_ know what ye meant, ya _addle plated swab!_ I'll just stand 'ere in me _dungy_ britches until the Cap'n comes!" He shouted in an aggravated, rasping pirate voice.

"Good, that's where you belong!" Dida slammed the door behind him and stalked to Captain Schaffer's study.

Phineas leaned on the stone ridge with his face in his hands. He tossed his shoulder bag onto the ground. He had to remove his boots earlier since they were covered in rum. He rifled through it to make sure his father's bible was still safely protected. He ran his hand over the worn, gilded lettering with a depressed sigh and opened the cover. His mother's gold and jade-crusted locket was firmly attached to the first page. It had been his father's gift to her when he acquired his first fortune as a Privateer Captain. The jade stones matched her lovely eyes.

Underneath the bible was a small rag doll, Phineas picked it up and chuckled. She had a patchwork dress and pieces of multicolored yarn for hair. Her eyes were crooked with tiny, pink, heart lips and the button nose had fallen off some time ago. He clutched it to his chest with memories of his sister. When she had gotten sick, Phineas had sewn the doll together himself. Joanna cherished it. On the morning of her death she begged to hold her dolly, Anastasia, but not her fine porcelain ones. Eleven-year-old Phineas remained at her side and clutched her hand until she calmly fell asleep in death. Phineas packed the doll away abruptly before he could cry.

AnneMarie peeked at him from behind the curtain. He sat atop the ridge, twiddling his thumbs and regarding his toes. She couldn't help but laugh and then decided that he had handsome feet for someone who went barefoot often. Phineas started singing aloud. His rich, bass voice had startled her from the moment they met, but it was highly desirable for a man to have. She let out disgruntled sigh as she made out the lyrics; he was no doubt substituting her for _'Mary Anne.'_

**~V~**

_It's of a pretty sailor lad Who ploughed the stormy sea, He dressed himself in tarry clothes, Like one in poverty; His pockets being well lined, though of the sailor trade, For to try the heart of Mary Ann, The little Lowland Maid. As Mary Ann was standing down by her cottage door. She frowned upon her sailor lad, who seemed to be so poor. She looked just like a goddess, in jewels rich arrayed, but the thorn was in the bosom of the little Lowland Maid._

_'Good morning;' said false Mary Ann, 'I'm glad to meet with you; Have you forgot your own true love, or changed your love for new? Or is your inclination all on some other strayed? So begone!' said lovely Mary Ann, The little Lowland Maid. She seemed to be so scornful, so the sailor says 'Behold!' All from his trousers-pocket he pulls a bag of gold. So then replied false Mary Ann 'Excuse me what I said! You're welcome to the cottage and the little Lowland Maid.'_

_'Oh no! Deceitful damsel, your falseness shall be paid, for I can lie till morning in some distant barn or shed.' _

_It was the hour of twelve o'clock Young Mary Ann did stray, and she told some other comrade where the sailor he did lay. They went with their dark lanterns and daggers in their hands, They rode through woods and meadows, And past the muddy lands; 'Cheer up your hearts' said Mary Ann, 'and do not be betrayed, We will rob and slay the sailor for The little Lowland Maid.'_

_They both then plunged their daggers into the sailor, deep! They robbed him of his glittering gold, and left him there to weep. A gamekeeper was watching them; all from his wood he strayed, then he swore against the villain and the little Lowland Maid. They both then stood their trials, and were condemned, and cast; and on the fatal gallows tree they both were hung at last. There were thousands flocked to see them, and scornfully they said, 'Begone! You cruel monster, and the little Lowland Maid!'_

**~V~**

Heine caught AnneMarie staring and looked out. She wasn't focused on Phineas, but rather another handsome young man clamoring up the cobblestone hill with the Schaffer's packages. She sighed and drew the curtain, making sure her long blonde hair was in place and her nose wasn't shiny.

Anne Marie nudged her friend. "Oh dear, Robbin Berntsz must be on his way with our parcels. Relax Heine, you look beautiful as always. He'd love you even if you were covered in soot and mud."

Heine put away her rice paper and adjusted her collar. She seemed very anxious.

"AnneMarie, I wish he would take more notice of me one of these days, I feel like I have to do all the work!"

"If I know anything about Robbin, it is that he's shy. Give him a little time, I imagine he's pining for you in his heart, you'll see."

AnneMarie didn't want to reveal how much she knew Robbin pined for Heine, with his poems and love songs. She also didn't let on that she knew of their secret meetings. Heine was afraid to tell her, being she was the Captain's daughter. But her foolishness often made the romance most obvious. Robbin was very afraid of Dida, who watched over his household like a hawk and put his nose into all his sister's affairs. Dida was the man of the Von Onderdonk family now and any suitors of Heine answered to him. He despised those of a lower class and even more so Robbin, because of his Jewish ancestry. Heine was heartbroken over concealing her love for Robbin.

**~V~**

Robbin came to rest on the ledge before ringing the doorbell. He took notice of the pirate a few feet away and had heard his singing from down the road. He decided to be friendly. He was also worried that Captain Schaffer may have been looking to replace him.

"Hello there! My name is Robbin Berntsz. Are you waiting for the Captain?"

Phineas looked at the man, he was close to his age, with a long sweep of black hair falling into his vivid blue eyes. He was slim, but muscular and very tan, with a distinct smell of hay and horses. Phineas jumped down and extended his hand.

_"Hallo! _I'm Phineas Bogg. Yes, I be waitin' for him…too long now, he promised me dinner and I'm about ready to keel over into the drink here."

Robbin laughed. "What's yer business with him? Are you one of his sailors? That was a sailor song I just heard."

"_Arrr_, no, I'm a pirate with the Brigantine ship, Excelsior, we just pulled into port in the last hour."

Robbin looked him over amazed. "Wow, I've never been around a real pirate this close before! What's it like? Do you steal buried treasure on forbidden islands and fight deadly cannon battles out at sea?"

Phineas did not want to spoil Robbin's fantasies so he jumped upon the ledge with flamboyance. For over five minutes he weaved an exaggerated tale that kept the stable boy fascinated.

"…And there I was, staring into the monstrous face of the squid! He was over fifty feet high and his mouth be open and ready to chew me down with his sharp teeth! I took the harpoon just as his slimy tentacle wrapped around my waist and I plunged it into his head! He didn't go down without a fight! As he sank in pain he dragged me with him to the bottom of…of the… _briny depths!_"

Robbin climbed atop the ledge as well. He sat cross-legged and leaned forward earnestly, his gaze fearful. "Then what did you do, Phineas?"

"Well…_uhh_…I pulled the dagger from me boot and sliced the tentacles…twas not easy, let me tell you! They were thick and…_and_ his slithering form began to ink me! I could barely see a thing! Just as I was about to breathe me last, the tentacle that entrapped me fell off and I swam as fast as I could to the surface! That day I became a hero on the Excelsior and they promoted me from bilge boy to a hardy Buccaneer! The squid was dead and all pirates and sailors alike were now safe to cross the Atlantic!"

A loud clapping made them turn to the doorway and AnneMarie and Heine stood laughing out front. Robbin quickly jumped off the ledge and bowed before them, but Phineas did neither and just looked intently down at AnneMarie.

"That was so amusing, Phineas! You should write a book…of fiction! Do you really expect us to believe you single-handedly fought a fifty-foot squid?"

"Fought him and won, AnneMarie!"

"You cannot trust these pirates. They will lie through the skin of their teeth."

Robbin laughed gaily. "Well, whether it happened or not, I'd like to think so! I liked that song you were singing, maybe one day you could teach me a few? I love to sing. I can play instruments for you too. Oh…here are the parcels for the day, AnneMarie, only two."

"Just bring them to Pieter at the front door, he's waiting."

Robbin did and then returned to Heine. They slowly drifted away to talk and discreetly cuddle. AnneMarie rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, back to _you._ You are quite a showman, first you harass everyone in the town with your boisterous singing voice…"

"Boisterous maybe, but was I any _good_?"

"Well…actually, you sang very well, but I don't appreciate you referring the song to me, because I'm sure that's what you were doing!" She huffed.

Phineas could only shake his head. "AnneMarie, you must think the world revolves around ya! Yer very selfish and it ain't becoming for a lass."

AnneMarie tried to hoist herself onto the ledge, but the wools of her dress prevented her. Phineas grabbed her arms and pulled her up alongside him.

"I'm not selfish, Phineas…" She protested, but silenced herself. Deep down, she knew her father had spoiled her greatly. "Forget that, back to your lies! If you're going to tell such tales, I don't think my father could really trust you now, could he?"

_"Aww, _will you leave me be? I was just whetting his imagination, no harm in that! He's a good man. It's nice to make a friend. I know he's not that gullible."

"How should we believe anything you say? And what about your father? Did he really die as you tell us, or was he just a pockmarked pirate that settled down to life with one of the…what do you pirates call us…_landlubbing wenches?"_

Phineas hated any reproach on his family and spun around to make a rebuke, however his arm swung out and knocked into her. She grabbed her chest and toppled backwards.

"Oh! Phineas! Help me!"

Phineas was very tempted to let her fall, but he reached out and yanked her back until her feet were firmly planted on the ledge. She pressed against him breathless.

"Oh…oh my! I do not want to fall into that disgusting waterway ever again. I did once when I was a child and nearly drowned. It is filthy! I almost came down with a horrid disease!"

Phineas put his arms around her to keep her balanced. A calm passed between them as he caressed her hair. His long fingers glided down her back. Before her emotions could stir, she pulled away and climbed down, her entire being tingled.

"You realize I know that you…_you did that on purpose!_ You tried to knock me into the water because I insulted your father, didn't you?"

Phineas hopped in front of her. "No! I did not try and push you, it was an accident! I never hit women, even if they deserve it like _you do!_ I want you to stop demeaning my parents. They were wonderful people that raised my sister and me in a good way and I will not tolerate talk against their memories!"

The tears he tried to hide earlier misted up his eyes. AnneMarie softened her tone.

"I'm…I'm _sorry_…I should know better than that. I lost my mother a while back too. I loved her very much and if anyone ever talked against her, they would hear my wrath as well."

She stroked his cheek and brushed away a single tear that escaped his eye. Her father appeared from the doorway.

_"Phineas!_ There you are! Please come in, I'm sorry about that, I had more business to discuss…and AnneMarie, you best call Heine as well, Dida will not be approving of _that_ public display."

AnneMarie glanced toward her friends and they were kissing one another behind a tree, but not hidden well enough.

"Heine! Dinner is ready _now!"_ She shouted.

The two pulled apart quickly and Heine blew him a last kiss before she ran over. She turned red as an apple from seeing Captain Schaffer before them.

"I…I…Oh please Captain Schaffer, don't tell Dida you saw that! He will be so angry! He doesn't understand how much Robbin and I love each other and…" Heine quieted down when she heard Dida's voice in the foyer.

"What is everyone doing out? Dinner is served!"

**~V~**

Phineas leisurely chewed every morsel, savoring the spices and heartiness of each entrée. It was a far cry from the dry and tasteless hardtack and over salted meats with rotted potatoes. He cheerfully picked at the fruit and cheeses and slurped up the wine, pretending to be unaware of all the eyes upon him. AnneMarie glared, Heine giggled profusely, and Dida sighed contemptibly. Phineas noticed that AnneMarie barely touched her meal.

"AnneMarie, it's not fittin' for a woman to starve herself! A desirable woman has meat on her bones…more to grab ya know? If you even spent a week on the ship you wouldn't be pushin' that plate so far from yerself!"

Dida slammed his fork down disgusted. "Do you mind with your crudities, _Mr._ Bogg? It is highly improper to discuss a woman's size or talk of such things as 'grabbing' at the dinner table."

Phineas dropped his head and finished up his second helping of rookworst. "I'm only provin' a point…I'm sorry for my rudeness, AnneMarie." He looked her way regrettably and she raised her fork to him, piled with food.

"If you want me to eat more, I will. However…_you_ try shoving ample bosoms into a bone crunching corset every morning and then see why I choose not to eat much!"

She swallowed her food with flair and smiled at him. Phineas gave her a wink and Dida nearly spit out his wine. He was about to speak, but the Captain raised his hand not to silence him.

Hilga brought in the dessert on a silver platter. Phineas eventually helped himself to two slices of the delicious cream cake and finally settled back in a relaxed state of mind, just as the Captain said he would. When the plates were cleared the Captain escorted his daughter and Heine out of the dining room. Phineas strained to listen to the conversation.

**~V~**

"Father, please don't do this, _I'm fine!_ I promise you, I will stay at home all day, I will wear a leash, but I don't need one!"

"AnneMarie! It is always the same story with you, I take my eyes off of you for one moment and you're on some wild adventure. How many times have I told you to stay away from the docks? I can't have it anymore. I'm a very busy man that deals with many rough people. If they found out I had a beautiful daughter who knows what they could do?"

AnneMarie tugged on his coat. "Father, I'm not a child anymore and you continue to treat me as one. In fact, I should be married already! I'm nineteen!"

"Well why aren't you then? How many suitors have I found for you? And what about…" The Captain whispered to her. "What about Dida? You know how he feels for you, he is about ready to ask for your hand soon and I am going to give it up eventually. He is _my_ choice for you."

AnneMarie paled. "No father! _Not_ Dida…no offense to you, Heine."

Heine shrugged, picking at her fingernails. "None taken, I truly understand."

"And why not Dida? He's an able bodied and intelligent man. He is one of the handsomest in all of Holland, and he is going to inherit my shipping company since I have no sons. It is a perfect arrangement."

"Father,_ no_…_I'll_ find the man I want to marry on _my own_ accord. Yes, Dida is very handsome, but…but I just _can't_ marry him…there is something…" AnneMarie decided to keep her disquieting thoughts to herself. As charming as Dida proposed himself to be, she felt a sinister chill whenever he was around.

"Perhaps…perhaps I'm not ready for marriage yet, Dida can find any other woman, trust me."

"She's right about that Captain Schaffer, my brother is no stranger in _this_ city." Heine offered.

Captain Schaffer patted his daughter's head and drew the velvet drapes that divided the rooms. "That is not a decent thing to reveal about your brother, Heine. His romantic concerns are no issue of mine until he marries AnneMarie. Now run along to your room, I need to talk with Phineas."

AnneMarie stormed away and Heine scampered behind. "If he insists on doing this, I will not make this pirate's life easy! That's for sure!"

"What do you plan to do, AnneMarie? Phineas doesn't seem like a bad sort…he seems rather…_fun_…and you cannot deny that he is very fine looking under that unkempt appearance. Robbin likes him as a friend already."

"Fun and handsome are not the issue, Heine. I don't want him around! I'll have to think it over, but by the time I'm finished with him, he'll want to run back to his ship and never return!"

**~V~**

Phineas had received uncomfortable vibes from Dida the entire evening and they made very little conversation. He liked to think of himself as a good judge of character, but Phineas also knew he could be naïve and trusting. He often tried to find the good in people before he pegged them as undesirables.

_'Never throw your pearls before swine.' _His father frequently counseled. His father was always a good judge, he saw through a man's intentions as soon as they uttered 'Hello.' It was that part of his personality, which often caused others to regard him as cold and distant. Phineas viewed him as he often viewed God, all things to all people when necessary. A loving father first and foremost, caretaker, lawmaker, judge and sometimes executioner. His face furrowed in sadness, but then he quickly covered it up. The Captain returned to the head of the long table with a smile.

"I hope the meal was satisfactory, Phineas."

"Satisfactory indeed! It was scrumptious! You Dutch sure know how to cook!"

"We do take pride in our food, yes. Now, onto business! Follow me."

The three men entered into Captain Schaffer's large study and Phineas took the folding seat before the brown oak desk. The room was very oppressive and dark, not like the bright, nautical decor his father had in their manor.

"Please hear out my entire proposal before you make any decisions or judgments." The Captain asked.

Phineas folded his hands gentlemanly and he nodded.

"As you know I have a daughter who is very…active…_umm…_I'll just come out and say it, she's wild! You've seen her in action today. The problem is that I worry for her very much when I'm not around, as I'm often away on business. Sometimes this business keeps me from home for months at a time. You would understand that with your background."

"Yes, I do, it was similar with my father, but we managed."

"Well, my proposition is this, I need a bodyguard of sorts for AnneMarie. The men I deal with on a daily basis are very unruly types and you have noticed how _beautiful_ AnneMarie is, haven't you?"

Phineas coughed a little, feeling body heat rise to his cheeks. "Ya, I've noticed…she's a lovely looking woman."

"Then you may be able to understand my worries as a father. Look at the trouble she nearly got herself into today. That was the last draw. I saw how you handled the ruffian. You're tall, strong and agile, and surprisingly honorable, considering your occupation."

Phineas sat up with a brisk nod. "That's right. I did not choose to be a pirate…it just fell upon me, otherwise I would have died on that island. I make do with it, but I try not to get involved with their ways. You can trust me to take full charge of your daughter…but…ya know once my ship goes out, I'll be with them?"

The Captain's eyes lit up. "So you're in agreement then? That is wonderful. Yes, I understand about that. I have a very important excursion for them and I will require at least three months to prepare them for it. These preparations will not allow me to be around my household as much as I should. I doubt I will need your services once we are finished."

Captain Schaffer glanced at Dida; he firmly decided that AnneMarie was to marry him at the end of the three months.

Phineas scratched his head. "So, how would you like me to go about this?"

Dida decided to put in his feelings about the matter. "Surely, Captain Schaffer, you would not have him living here without your presence? I suggest he bunk in the barn with that other boy, Robbin. There is plenty of room there and it's only a block's walk away from the house. He'll do well in there. We'll just have him follow AnneMarie's schedule."

Phineas stared carefully at him. It was apparent that Dida Von Onderdonk intended to make AnneMarie his wife and the very thought of that irked him to no end. He shifted uncomfortably and decided to wait for the Captain to make the final decisions.

Captain Schaffer looked at both young men; he understood Dida's concerns.

"Of course, Dida, He will reside in the stables."

He addressed Phineas again. "Phineas, you must report to the house promptly by seven thirty in the morning, that is our breakfast time. Then you will find out what AnneMarie's plans are for the day. If she goes out, you are to escort her wherever she chooses. You must stay within 50 feet of her, so as not to make her feel smothered. However, I am leaving her outings up to your discretion. If you feel that where she is going will in some way cause her harm, I would expect you to bring her back to the house straightaway. The stable is warm, with adequate bedding and a dresser and such. You are invited to come into the apartment through the back way and get your meals when we have ours. Do you think you can handle this? It is going to take up your entire day."

Phineas took a deep breath and mulled over his new employment. He still had one more question to ask.

"Okay Cap'n, I'd like to take a stab at it, but…what about payment?"

The Captain gave a hearty laugh. "Of course! Payment! Well, since I will be providing food and board, you cannot expect too much, however you will be paid reasonably well, it is my daughter after all. She is worth all the gold in the world."

"And what does _reasonably well_ include, Cap'n?"

Everything you need is to be bought on credit, everyone knows me here. If you want it, you say _'Put it on Captain Schaffer's tab.' _I will give you a letter of proof. As for the completion of your services, you will receive 300 Guineas." He slid a document over to him to sign as a sealed agreement.

Dida's jaw dropped and Phineas smiled ecstatically, scribbling his name. "That be very generous, Cap'n! You have yourself a bodyguard!"

Captain Schaffer's countenance darkened and he stood over Phineas. "There is one more condition, my boy."

Phineas looked up with a bit of unease and swallowed hard. "What's that, Cap'n?"

"You are _not_ to form _any_ bonds with my daughter other than bodyguard. You are a pirate. She is a Captain's daughter and if she is going to marry a man of the sea, it is to be of my choosing. AnneMarie is already spoken for and has bright future ahead of her. If you so much as do _anything_ to interfere with those plans, I will have to take firm, disciplinary action, and that you would _not_ appreciate."

Phineas groaned inwardly, of course the bad news came _after_ he made his agreement. He was very attracted to AnneMarie, but by all accounts she seemed to loathe him. That was with the exception of the few starry-eyed moments they shared when he apprehended the thief and outside on the waterway ledge. Phineas made a firm resolve to harden his heart and do his job without distraction. He turned to see Dida leaning on the door, smiling cunningly. Phineas looked up to the Captain with all the solemnity he could muster.

"You have my word, Captain Schaffer."

The two men shook hands and the Captain sent him on his way to the stable. When he left, Dida looked at the Captain incredulously and paced the study.

"I do not understand, Captain! Three hundred Guineas is too much for that scamp! He's getting free food, free rooming, credit, and _control_ over _your daughter_! I know his sort, he's flighty one. I can see it in his eyes and manners, and I was very ashamed of AnneMarie this evening! He seems to bring out the worst in her! His word means nothing. He will seduce her."

"Dida, you always worry too much. If you don't control yourself, you will not live to enjoy my inheritance! We all know AnneMarie is a capricious one herself. She is strong willed and independent, just as her mother was, but you forget who is running the show here."

Dida stifled his doubts, but his mind whirled with possibilities. He was not going to let a pirate scrap ruin his future with Captain Schaffer's daughter. She was his, and his alone, and any man who came between them would suffer the ultimate consequences. Nothing was going to ruin his chances at the Schaffer fortune, not even the Captain himself. As soon as his wedding to AnneMarie was settled, he would arrange a sailing expedition. Unfortunately for Balthazar Schaffer, he would be swept away, along with the ship's logs. Dida Von Onderdonk had goals. He was going to gain control of the entire Port Authority of Holland, at any cost.

Captain Schaffer spun his globe around a few times and ran his finger across the country of England, then the continent of Africa.

"Oh Dida! You have much to learn. Young Bogg will soon figure out when he's long gone that it is quite _illegal_ to remove English currency from the Mother country, and since Guineas are made of gold…"

"Aha! It's _illegal_ to _import_ silver or gold! The moment he goes to spend it anywhere else, he will be laughed at or even better, _imprisoned_. You are a slick one, Captain!"

Captain Schaffer propped his boots upon his window ledge. "It's how I remain on top of the trading game, Dida. Do you really think I would throw away all that money to a runt like him? This was a little before your time, but I had quite an ordeal with his father, Jeremiah. He apprehended an entire ship I had commissioned, even released many of the captives. In him I had met my match, Dida."

_"Ahh,_ now I understand. That is the ship you have often talked about with regret, _'The '__Gerechtigheid.__'_

"Yes, my ship called, _'Justice!'_ It was my first attempt at a trade, and I had also procured many_ Goude Reael__s_. Bogg was a very confident young man! He took that cargo from me as well and returned it to Spain. Those coins were worth a lot of money!"

Dida smirked. "You know, I saw that rapscallion flipping a galleon coin while we were waiting in here. He said his father gave it to him as a souvenir from his first _voyage_ as a Privateer. It's his lucky coin."

Captain Schaffer twirled his handlebar mustache and his eyes glistened with pride. "This boy is doing me a favor and he gets a few perks, but that is all. The real challenge comes when _The Excelsior_ sets sail in three months, to mark the beginnings of the biggest trade in history!"


	4. Pranks of passion

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 4: Pranks and passion**

One spring month flew by and the air grew much warmer, but not Phineas' outlook toward the dodgy AnneMarie Schaffer. Her constant refutes and pranks never ceased. The first morning of his assignment Phineas woke up and had a bucket of water spill onto his head as he left the stable. During the weeks that ensued he would wake to find tacks embedded in his sheets, insects hopping around his room, and his boots and clothing missing. Robbin denied ever hearing anyone come in and do these things, and Phineas believed him. The young man barely stayed in his quarters, he was either out and about with Heine or making mad dashes to complete his errands and care for the horses.

One morning when Phineas awoke, he found himself covered in mud. He screamed when he saw slimy worms slithering up and down his body. Once again, his pants were missing. With angry oaths he tied his sheet around his waist and had to run to the lake and dive in. After cleansing himself, he was about to come out when Annemarie came to the water's edge.

"Oh Phineas, what's the matter? You look so upset!" She giggled.

"You know what's the matter! Where's me pants and shirt! I need to get out of here."

"You look very becoming in the water, Phineas, you don't have to get out now." She said coyly and picked up his blanket. "This is how you treat our clean sheets? Hilga is not going to be happy! Carry on then! I'll see you for breakfast!"

"Hey! I need that! I have to get back to the stable! Where are you going?" He shouted.

AnneMarie ran, stopping behind dense bushes to peek out. Phineas had a lot of ingenuity. He swam over to another thatch of bushes and tore off two, large and leafy branches. Looking both ways, he covered his front and backside and sprinted to the stable. AnneMarie chased after him, laughing and teasing him with the blanket. Phineas was too humiliated to confront her and she left the blanket and his clothing by the doorway. The incident afforded him the opportunity to buy new clothes.

This particular day in the town market, AnneMarie was kind. AnneMarie ran to Phineas with a wide smile and a bundle in her arms. "Phineas! You have to wear this! It's gorgeous! It's freshly cut and stitched and made from the finest suede."

Before he could protest, AnneMarie clothed him with a sepia toned vest.

"Wow! I love it AnneMarie, but…it's too big for me."

"Oh stop the nonsense, you'll grow into it if you take care of it. I think you look very well in it. Not quite the gentleman, but…something tells me you'll never be a dapper dandy and that's perfectly fine…for you, of course!"

Phineas gave in to her demands, but either way, she had already purchased it on her own accord. She had the tailor design it especially for him, but took into account that he would grow. Phineas was touched, but didn't harp over it. That shopping day went without incident and they even shared a funnel cake in one of the outdoor eateries. Phineas came to realize how much of an isolated life AnneMarie led. Her father was always involved with his Shipping business and she was often left to wander alone, unless Heine was available. He imagined that when she married Dida, the cycle of her life would not change. AnneMarie made no complaints, but he sensed when she was frustrated and lonely.

The second rare, pleasant day they shared was when Jagger gave him permission to go on the Excelsior. Although AnneMarie had seen sailing ships before, she had never been on a pirate ship. Phineas made a day of it and also invited Robbin and Heine. He elaborated more tales of the high seas and pinpointed his favorite areas. In a feat of derring-do he showed off his skills and climbed to the Royal Mast and down again within five minutes. Robbin and Heine were thrilled, and AnneMarie could not hide how frightened she was as he scaled the ratlines. Phineas said it was much easier considering they were docked.

As they came toward the bowsprit, AnneMarie noticed Phineas clench up, and his gaze became anxious. The others weren't aware of his manner as he clutched the belaying pin and showed them its uses. Robbin and Heine moved down toward the Captain's quarterdeck, but AnneMarie lingered. She put a hand on Phineas' shoulder as he put the pin in its place and he jumped, nearly swinging it at her.

"It's just _me! _There's something wrong, Phineas. I see it in your eyes. What happened here?"

Phineas reluctantly told her the incidents with Jock and then it struck him. Jock was in this city and still wanted his revenge. He took her arms and forced her to pay attention.

"AnneMarie, you must stop runnin' away from me on your outings. This pirate is very dangerous and wants me dead, especially since I made a fool of im'; he's even more determined to finish his deed. It could be dangerous for you later."

AnneMarie nodded, sensing he was very serious about the matter. She sighed as she stared into his eyes, if only he would shave and cut his hair appropriately. She was growing desperate to see his full features. Ever bold, AnneMarie reached out and stroked his beard.

"Phineas, you don't look horrible in facial hair, but I think you would look your best clean-shaven. A man with your face usually does. When are you going to primp yourself up?"

Phineas stepped back incredulously. _"Primp?_ First of all, I'm a man and I don't _primp. _I refuse to go to that hair cutter, what was his name? Lamonz? He makes everyone look like a clipped dog. I don't think I would look good with Dida's curly bangs! Second, why should it matter? I'm not one of your dandies."

"Not one of _my_ dandies? And I suppose by _that_ you mean, Dida? Because I have no others."

"Surprisingly, you don't, but they want you. I see how you flirt with them and you are asking for trouble me lady! And maybe I _do_ mean dandy Dida! He never fails to throw it in my face how handsome he is, or how much money he has, or how important his job is!"

"Well maybe you can take a lesson from him, Phineas! A man has a right to show off his hard-earned wealth." She said bitingly, though ashamed to be defending him.

"Hard earned my arse! He be born with a silver spoon betwixt the gums and you know it! It's never good for a man when he's _not_ humble!"

"Oh and I suppose you're the _King_ of humility! Maybe you are humble, but you know what I see? I see you as something else, you are frugal!"

_"Frugal?_" Phineas laughed. "How could I afford to be anything_ but_? I don't have much money; your father is not paying me until my three months have ended…where can I afford to spend anything?"

"Phineas Bogg, you are so cheap, you won't even _spend_ the time of day!"

Heine and Robbin ran back to the commotion and they had to suppress their laughter as Anne Marie carried on with her scathing barbs. AnneMarie was extremely frustrated because of Phineas' lack of romantic interest. He was strictly a bodyguard and it riled her daily. In their private moments, AnneMarie divulged to Heine that she was tremendously attracted to Phineas, but she could not be the one to say it. She also felt the same sentiments coming from him. AnneMarie observed that he could barely hide his feelings. He would often stare at her longingly from afar with a clouded gaze and parted lips as if desiring a kiss. AnneMarie knew he was in fear of repercussions from her father, but she could not stand her life anymore and wished that Phineas would make a move and whisk her away.

Phineas threw his arms up at a loss, he found himself doing that a lot with her. Just when they seemed to be coming to terms with one another, they would fight again. He knew that the rest of this day would be ruined.

"Okay, fine, I'm_ frugal!_ I'm _cheap!_ I'm a _copper pincher!_ What is that to you anyways? As if you don't have enough money to spend on yourself! If I had the money I would spend it, but I need to think about my future, ya know!"

AnneMarie stormed down the gangplank. "You are impossibly dense, Phineas! Your future indeed! Maybe it's staring you right in the face and you don't even know it! Let's go Heine, I'm finished here, you too, Robbin, if father finds out you left your post he will be very angry."

They all followed, but Robbin turned to Phineas and shrugged. "I don't understand these women either, they are like hot and cold…perhaps it is her time of her month?"

"Perhaps…. but she is _always_ treating me like this, and I'm sick of it."

The two men came to the docks and Robbin took him aside again briefly.

"If you ask me, Phineas, I think she has been trying to get rid of you. I have heard her scheming with Heine, but I don't quite know what they were up to. She is very against this whole bodyguard arrangement."

"Well that is too bad for her! I was given this job and I'm gonna do it. She doesn't know me, I don't give up easily."

"Aha! Then she just may know you too well, because neither does she. AnneMarie is not as bad as she makes herself out to be, Phineas. She feels trapped in her situation, but is too good to just go running off with the any of these men that want her. She believes that there must be a mutual attraction and respect."

"Where's my respect? She certainly doesn't want me! " Phineas grumbled.

Robbin laughed and put his arm around his friend. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Phineas, but I guess we'll see what happens."

**~V~**

AnneMarie's scream of anger echoed throughout the house, though no one but the servants were present to hear it. She stormed out of her closet and tossed her stays and corsets to the floor. Each and every one was damaged beyond repair. They were slashed with the laces snipped clean off. They smelled horrible, and were smeared with dirt and dung. She was so enraged she couldn't see straight. She put on a frock and cloak and gathered the remains of her undergarments. She brushed past her maid, Hilga.

"I need my room and closet cleaned straightaway with the strongest soaps immediately…_please!_"

"Yes, AnneMarie, right away!"

AnneMarie charged up the cobblestone block and headed to the riverside near the stables. She didn't care that it was only six in the morning and she pounded on Phineas' door.

Phineas stumbled from his bed and threw on a pair of short pants. When he opened the door AnneMarie pushed him until he tripped backwards on the bed and she dumped her smelly clothing atop of him. He moved aside quickly and shoved them to the floor.

"Hey now! What is the big idea coming in here like this?"

Her eyes widened and she whacked him with a pillow, the goose feathers went flying.

_"Big idea?_ You tell me, you rotten, scurvy pirate! How dare you break into my room and violate my privacy! You destroyed all of my undergarments, you pig!"

Phineas was forced to admit his deed. The previous night he discovered a quick way of climbing the tree that flanked her window and crept inside with a jar full of muck and a dagger in his boot. He was getting revenge for all the previous attacks and her latest indignity, putting his hand in warm water overnight, so he would wake up in a soaked bed. AnneMarie was as sound a sleeper as he was and it was easy for him to get into her closet. He had watched her carefully. She was a beautiful sight, her hair flowed around her shoulders and spilled onto her satin pillows. It was like viewing her through a dream between the sheer, glittering curtains that encircled the bed. He had to hold back from smiling as she hovered over him now.

AnneMarie listened carefully to his tale of treachery on her clothes and when he finished she raised her hand and slapped him. Phineas took it, but then leaped up and grabbed her wrist before she could try it again. His face stung, but more so his pride. He turned her and thrust her forward until she was against the opposite wall.

"Don't touch me! Let me loose! I'll scream!"

"How dare you? After all ya did to me? It's a wonder I'm not slappin' ye silly, but I _never_ hit women!"

Her alluring scent of rosewater struck him passionately as he leaned closer. He dropped his grip from her wrists, so he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't control his desire. He grasped her waist, then lowered his head and kissed the nape of her neck. AnneMarie looked up astonished, her heart racing. She maneuvered herself to face him and yanked his beard, forcing his mouth to hers. They kissed feverishly and Phineas clutched her to him protectively. They mumbled insults and words of love, when the door to his room flew open. It was Robbin.

"Phineas, what was all that commotion? Man, does it stink in here, _what…"_

Robbin smiled and looked on a bit shocked. He crept backwards out of the room. "I'm…I'm sorry, I have the_ wrong_…_excuse me_…my mistake!"

When he slammed the door, Phineas pulled away from her, the moment had been broken. "It does stink in here, thanks to you."

"_No,_ thanks _to you_, ruining my corsets! I expect you're going to replace them now. Won't it be hilarious when father opens his monthly bills to find ten ladies stays and corsets on your charge!" AnneMarie laughed at the thought and Phineas growled. He picked up the messy clothing and tossed them out the window.

"Well then, I suppose you'll get what ye want. He'll discipline me and send me on my way. I know all about your little tricks and they aren't going to work, AnneMarie! I _never_ run from a fight."

"And I don't give up until I have my way."

"It looks like you just got _your way_ now, doesn't it?" Phineas smirked.

AnneMarie looked at him in surprise and a flicker of hurt passed over her face. She hoisted her skirts and ran out from the stable. She wouldn't stop until he caught up to her. He tried to pull her back, but she beat him off.

"Get off of me! You obnoxious yob! I should have known better than to kiss you! How dare you make trivial passes at me! And don't deny it, because you kissed first!"

Phineas paced around her. He realized he said something offensive; he wanted to kiss her just as much as she did him. It was too late now. His mother always told him to never say hurtful things, you might be able to apologize, but you can never take them back. He looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt, keeping his hands in his pockets. This time he would have to take any lashings she gave him.

"AnneMarie…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that…you're _right, _I did kiss you first and I really…"

AnneMarie was humiliated. "Oh shut up, Phineas! You said it and you meant it. You men are all alike, arrogant and careless! I know you like me, Phineas! You cannot hide it, but guess what? I'm going to marry Dida Von Onderdonk soon, that's my future and nothing can change that, nothing!" Tears welled into her eyes and she threw her arm across her face. "Please, just forget this ever happened! I wish you _never_ came here!"

She ran away sobbing and Phineas couldn't chase after her. He had truly offended her with that one hasty remark. He didn't think she would take it to heart and expected her to bite back at him in her usual manner. He remembered what he and Robbin discussed. Was it possible she was in love with him? He had been pondering that notion for a few days because it struck him violently…he was madly in love with her.


	5. Lost in Puppetville

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 5: Lost in Puppetville**

Phineas stumbled from his cot and washed in the basin on his dresser. He expected a hectic day. AnneMarie and Heine planned an outing to scour the outdoor markets. It was a lovely, early summer morning and all the merchants would be out to sell their wares. He stared at his tired countenance in the looking glass. His appearance was more unkempt than ever. His hair fell beyond his shoulders and his scraggly beard grew full over his face. He picked up a black ribbon from his desk after combing through the tangles. He tied his hair back in a ponytail. He tried to smooth down the beard with a bit of scented oil and it helped slightly.

AnneMarie had all but ignored him ever since their kissing incident and it preyed on his nerves. She didn't even make the time to pull her pranks. He came to the conclusion that somewhere within her rough demeanor was a kind, warmhearted woman. He figured he would never see it; he had already spent a month with her and whatever chance he had, he blew it with that one foolish remark.

Phineas came into the apartment promptly at seven-thirty. He went to the kitchen to eat his meal with the other servants.

Hilga smiled at the young pirate and piled his plate high with eggs and ham. "Good mornin' to ya, Phinny. The girls are eating in the dining hall."

Phineas eyed her for a moment, and a sudden thought struck him. Hilga would know the truth; the household help usually knew all the dirt about their employers.

As he buttered a roll and settled into eating, he winked at Hilga. "Good mornin! That's a lovely new dress you're wearin' today, my dear!"

Hilga blushed and poured him some juice. "Thank you, Phinny, but it's not new, I've been wearing it on and off for two months now. What do you want from me today?"

Phineas rolled his eyes; he was caught again. She always knew his compliments came with a small price.

"Well, Hilga, it's like this…I want to know…" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I want to know what AnneMarie really thinks of me? I know she's angry at me for ruining her corsets."

Hilga frowned and swatted him with her wooden spoon. "_She's _angry? I'm _furious!_ Who do you think had to clean all that pig crap? Not her! _Me! _And do I hear a word of thanks for it, _no! _I hear, 'I hope you didn't miss a spot!' That girl, I tell you!"

Phineas ducked as the spoon came down on him again. "Come on, Hilga! Be reasonable."

"Okay, Phinny, you want to know what I think, right?"

"I want to know what you_ know, _Hilga!" He demanded.

Hilga sighed and hung her apron by the stove. She looked at him with a mischievous smile. "What I know? I know…_nothing!_"

Phineas jumped up from his seat and begged. "_Hilga!_ Haven't I been good to you? I've run your errands and kept you company in this grand, lonely kitchen…you must know something!"

"Oh, alright my Phinny, but if it was for anyone but you…forget it!"

Phineas pranced back to his seat to sop up the rest of his eggs with the warm bread. "I feel so special! Now tell, tell!"

"AnneMarie is a difficult girl, but once she knows what she wants out of life, she does her best to get it. Right now she's an emotional wreck of sorts, because she knows her father is going to marry her off any time to Dida. She is rebelling him at every turn, but she can't do it forever."

"I _know_ all this Hilga, but what about _me?"_

"Phinny, you are _so_ impatient!" Hilga flushed with excitement. She looked in all directions to make sure no one was within earshot.

"AnneMarie loves you terribly! I've heard her telling Heine, even to the point of tears. Lately, there have been _many_ tears. If you ask me, it serves her right with the way she's treated you, but I know that it's all an act."

Phineas sat back thoughtfully. His instincts were right. He kissed Hilga's cheek and ran to the doorway. "That's all I wanted to know! Yer a doll, Hilga, a living doll! Thanks for the breakfast!"

He skidded down the marble hallway. "What are ya waiting for, ladies? There's a full day of activity ahead! Let's get out there and have fun!"

**~V~**

Phineas realized quickly that it was _not_ fun to schlep throughout Rotterdam's town square. AnneMarie and Heine purposefully stopped at every merchant. They bartered over silks, ribbons, shoes, and cloths, to the point where his head spun. If there was any day he appreciated the Captain's fifty-foot rule, it was today. He popped grapes and snacked on cheeses, slicing each piece lazily as they came to rest beside a small fountain. AnneMarie approached him with a small bag.

"Since you are too frugal to even spend my father's money, I've decided to get you something. I think it will go nicely with your vest." She tossed the bag to him. Before he could respond, she ran back to Heine and they continued their chatter, deciding on their afternoon plans.

Phineas pulled out a dark green, woolen belt with a heavy brass buckle. Along with the belt was a thick red sash woven through with thin, colorful stripes in muted tones. He admired them very much and went up to her appreciatively.

"AnneMarie, these are the nicest gifts anyone has ever bought me in a long time. I look forward to wearin' em." Phineas lifted her hand gently and ran his lips across it. AnneMarie gulped as her insides burst with passion. She withdrew her hand and looked away.

"Wear them when you like. I bought them for you to have in the future, it may be a little big."

Phineas gazed at her. "You think of my future well-being often, don't you?"

AnneMarie stood up and pulled Heine to her feet. "I…I just want you to be comfortable, I know pirates don't make much money and they don't have a chance to dock and buy new clothing…don't…read too much into it!"

The girls disappeared into the crowds and Phineas bolted after them, keeping pace.

Heine released herself from AnneMarie's grasp. "Anne! that was a perfect opportunity to tell him your feelings!"

_"Perfect? _In the middle of a town square, with hundreds of people roaming around? No, Heine, it wasn't. Why should I be the one? I…I can't do this. Come, remember what we planned!"

Heine looked at her shamefaced. "Oh Anne, surely you don't want to go through with it now, where would we go? He's not a bother to us. I rather like his company."

"Heine, his presence is a big bother to _me!_ Think about Robbin, and how you feel knowing you can't be with him because of Dida."

Heine contemplated AnneMarie's dilemma. "It's very frustrating, I tell you."

AnneMarie couldn't bear to be around Phineas any longer and _not _express her feelings of love. She didn't want him to suffer the wrath of both her father and Dida. "Then we are on the same page, Heine. Come, drop this romantic drivel. The traveling puppeteers have set up in the Rotterdam theater, do you remember? If we hurry, we can catch the performance!"

AnneMarie and Heine ducked into archways of buildings and waited for crowds to pass by. Phineas was very annoyed as he kept losing sight of them. He saw them scurry into a large theater and he ran to the entrance, however, a worker held him back out front.

"Excuse me, but you cannot run in here! This is a fine establishment, and you are not fit for the occasion."

Phineas glanced at his muddied boots and dingy white shirt and groaned.

"Oh please, I'm not here to see the show, I'm here to find those two girls who just ran inside. I'm her…" He stood tall. "I work for Captain Balthazar Schaffer and I have been assigned as his daughter's guardian. Now, let me through!" He insisted with authority.

The worker laughed and shoved him. "I don't care if you work for the King of England, you are not getting in _this _theater looking like a tramp, so get moving!"

Phineas stomped away. AnneMarie knew exactly what she was doing. He wanted to wait, but then a simple idea struck him. He peeked off to the side of the building and noticed men of his sort dragging in crates. He casually sauntered over and lifted one from the cart when no one was looking. He swiftly went inside, trying not to stumble in the darkness. The play was just about to begin.

"Hey you! Bring that crate over there and be quick about it!" A stagehand yelled.

Phineas did as he was told and dropped the box near a stack of colorful sets propped against the wall.

"Be careful! Those are Giovanni's prize creations!"

"I'm sorry!"

Phineas felt along the walls and made his way toward the audience, he couldn't see a thing behind the thick curtain. It soon rose and it was too late for him to move. The audience tittered with anticipation and he looked out at them. Their stunned faces illuminated in the candlelight. He spotted AnneMarie and Heine in the first row. They covered their mouths so as not to laugh aloud. Suddenly, the overture struck up loudly. Phineas fell back startled when he saw a bunch of three-foot wooden characters walking toward him on taut, silk strings. He looked up with a shout of alarm as a slew of ghoulishly painted marionettes fell upon him. Phineas was knocked to the ground, caught within their strings. He practically had to beat them off.

The audience gasped and then burst into riotous laughter. He glanced up and the whole line of puppeteers were shouting at him angrily in Italian. He felt a knocking on his leg and saw an odd puppet in black leather chaps and a matching coat. The puppet appeared to have a life of it's own as it lunged upon him and hit him in the face repeatedly while its rigid, little wooden legs kicked at his chest. Phineas called to the puppet masters.

_"Stop it! _Get them off of me!"

The puppeteers tried, but Phineas was too caught up in the strings. Marionettes went flying to and fro as he knocked each of them across the stage. A group of stagehands ran out, trying to gather the other marionettes. Phineas grabbed the one in leather. He shook it violently after it slapped him in the mouth.

"So! You're the unscrupulous leader here, aye? Take that!" Phineas tore the head off the marionette and threw it with no remorse. Then he ripped the strings and flung the body. It bounced into a female marionette with a Viking hat and knocked off one of her horns. That puppet in turn kicked at it until it fell off the stage. Loud wails erupted from the puppeteer.

_"Niccolo!_ No! My _bambino_! My _star_!"

"Not anymore, he's not!" Phineas yelled.

He finally managed to untangle himself and bounded off the stage. However, he lost his footing and fell forward into the front row, landing into a small gaggle of screaming children. A young boy with curly black hair thrust him off and kicked his shins.

_"Ow! _Smoking Bat's breath! They tried to kill me! You little _toad!_ Why'dya do that?"

"You stupid ape! You ruined the whole show! You killed the puppets!"

"They were all over me!"

The boy grew even more indignant. "All over _you_? You break into the theater; you destroy all the puppets and knock me out of my seat! You deserve to get beaten by them!"

"Oh_ yeah!"_

"_YEAH!"_

Phineas didn't know what to reply to the little boy. The child's dark eyes burned into him and Phineas knew he would never forget his angry gaze. He was right; he did ruin everything. Phineas bit back a scathing retort and sputtered.

"Smart kids…give me a… _pain!_"

"Jonas! _Jonas Jones! _Get away from that pirate!"

The boy's eyes lit up and he forgot his anger. "Wow, you're a pirate? Wait! Take me with you! I wanna be a pirate too!"

Jonas was dragged away as Phineas shouted back at him. "Maybe another time, kid!"

The entire theater was in a tumult. AnneMarie jumped from her seat and ran for dear life with Heine trailing behind. Phineas did not stop chasing the girls until they came all the way back to the apartment. AnneMarie slammed the door behind her.

"Oh my Lord! Did you see that? That was the most fun I've had in such a long time!" She doubled over from laughter, trying to quell the stitch in her side.

Phineas banged on the door. "Open up now!"

"No! Twas not our fault you ran onto the stage!" She said defiantly.

"Oh yeah? You had no right hiding from me! Wait until your father hears what you have done!"

AnneMarie pressed her back against the door. "What _I've_ done? You've destroyed Giovanni's famous marionettes! I cannot be blamed for such…" She broke into a fit of giggles. "I will not be blamed for your violent temper! Now stay away, go back to your stable, where you belong!"

Phineas banged again, nearly splintering the wood.

"You break our door, you pay for it!"

He finally left, muttering every pirate cuss word he could think of. He was exhausted, and the day was only half over. He threw himself on his cot, still feeling the little jabs of the marionettes and they had actually hurt.

"Stupid Niccolo! I'm glad the Viking lady kicked yer arse off the stage! Who wants ya anyway? I hate puppets!" He fumed.

He had to calm himself down. "Only an hour…they'll have a late lunch…and I'll be right back with them." He mumbled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~V~**

AnneMarie and Heine crept to the stable. AnneMarie carefully balanced a jar swarming with horseflies and Heine held a container of buttermilk cream and olive oil.

"I cannot believe we are going to do this! What if he's wide awake now, AnneMarie?"

"I know him by now. He is full of energy, but I can tell when he's tired. I…I see it in his eyes, his stance. Believe me, he is passed out. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, AnneMarie, but I don't want to get caught. Robbin will be very upset."

"That is why I sent Robbin to the dressmaker to pick up our gowns for the ball tomorrow evening! Will you stop complaining? This is going to be very funny!"

AnneMarie pushed open Phineas' door and placed the jar on the dresser. She turned to her friend. "I need you to be a look out, just leave all this other stuff to me."

"And how! Here, please, I do not want to be party to this!"

"Well, you already are, but let me handle the dirty stuff."

AnneMarie closed the door and approached the edge of the bed. Phineas was snoring lightly and there was no chance he would wake up. She pulled out her cutting shears and proceeded to cut inches off his hair from the right side of his head. She cut it up to his neck, but made sure to keep it neat. After dusting away the hair, she opened the buttermilk cream and slathered it on his face. She went to his desk and pulled out the new blade from his drawer. She had to be very careful about this. She shaved him quickly, but was careful so as not to nick him. AnneMarie only removed only the left side of his beard. She took the remainder of the cream and smeared it over him. She poured the olive oil and rubbed it into his skin. Phineas shifted many times, and at one point even smiled. Each time, she ducked down, but he didn't awaken. She wiped her hands and went to the dresser. She placed the jar beside his bed and opened the lid. The angry horseflies swarmed out.

"Eat up, me hearties!" She said aloud and ran from the room.

Phineas felt a tickling in his ear and on his nose. At first it was pleasant, but then an incessant buzzing noise irked him from his slumber. He opened his eyes in shock. A swarm of fat flies attacked, rubbing their dirty legs and feelers on him, a few even bit him. He swatted them, but they kept coming fast. He grabbed his face and the cream fell off in clumps. His body felt greasy and sticky. Something was horribly wrong. He jumped from the bed and the flies followed, desperate for the sweetness of the cream. He let out an enraged scream as he tugged at his half shaved face and felt his shorn hair.

"AnneMarie! This is the _end!"_

Phineas ran from the room, still beating off the giant insects. He spotted her near the pigpen, casually feeding the piglets. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Upon seeing him she raced inside the pen. Phineas followed and instead of going after her, he locked the gate. Heine watched amused from Robbin's window.

"Leave me alone!"

"Never! How could you do this to me!"

_"What!_ You needed a shave and a haircut, shaming _my father _with your appearance! I'm sure you didn't walk around like that with _your_ family!"

"Of course not! I was too young for facial hair!"

"Oh, whatever! Now maybe you will clean yourself up!"

A loud snorting erupted from inside the thatched roof that housed the pigs. A spiteful grin spread across Phineas' face.

"How do_ you _like being the pig, ya stick in the mud! Let's see how ya fare with Satchel!"

The mud sloshed and something was moving toward her fast. Satchel, Robbin's five-foot guard hog, squealed loudly at the intruder.

AnneMarie didn't know what to do; she dived to her right and the hog stopped short confused. She screamed as she landed in mud, then rose up quick and tried running again. Satchel was on her heels snorting wild. He was a frightening sight. AnneMarie raced to the opposite side of the fence and mounted it. Phineas quickly realized that the hog could easily kill her. He leaped over the wooden beams, calling him.

"Satchel! Over here! _Over here!"_

Satchel paid no mind as he chewed at AnneMarie's dress and she kicked at his face. Phineas ran even closer behind him. The hog finally responded to Phineas' calls and encircled him. He shoved him down into the mud, heaving and dribbling over his face.

"_Auughh!_ Satchel, stop!"

AnneMarie climbed down in horror and tried to help him. Satchel barreled into her again.

"_Ahhh!_ Phineas, help me!"

All eight hundred pounds of him was ready to pounce onto her chest when Phineas jumped upon his back. Satchel went wild and ran with Phineas still holding onto him.

"_BLAAHHHHHH!" _

Phineas fell off and was dragged through the mud. He would not let go of the hog, and shouted for AnneMarie to escape. Heine ran out with Robbin in tow and opened the gate in a panic. Satchel headed straight toward it, but was stopped in his tracks by Robbin, who also jumped him. Together, he and Phineas roped his forelegs. Satchel squealed unmercifully and kicked and bounced until Robbin led him back into his pen and locked it. Phineas left the scene, allowing Robbin to control his own hog. Phineas tried not to breathe in as he wiped the gunk off his nose and mouth. He needed a serious bath now. He ran into AnneMarie's open arms and they held one another until the fright passed.

"Did he really hurt you, AnneMarie?" Phineas asked with deep concern.

"No…not really, but I though I was going to be crushed!" She rubbed her head into his chest, disregarding all the mud and filth. Suddenly she backed away and stared at him livid.

"Do you think it was funny that I was nearly killed by a raging hog? You chased me in there on purpose!"

"Oh, will ya knock it off with all that already!_ You_ ran in! I locked the gate! I only got back at ya for ruining my beard and hair, not to mention the flies and this gunk! You and your childish pranks will be the death of me!"

"The death of _you_? I was the one who nearly died today! Oh forget it, Phineas Bogg! I'm leaving!"

_"Good!_ Go on then, as usual! So am I! I don't need this treatment from you or anyone! I deserve better! You got what ya wanted! Tonight I'll be speaking to yer father and demanding my salary. I'm finished with this place and sure as heck am finished with _you!"_

Phineas stormed away, leaving AnneMarie behind in stunned tears.

**~V~**

Captain Schaffer couldn't believe his ears when the Italian owner of the traveling marionette show barged into his port office and demanded payment for his mutilated, prized puppets. Captain Schaffer paid him off well, with a promise not to make any more fuss over the foolish business. Dida returned from inspection of the Excelsior.

"Well, all the necessary benches are in place, I checked in with the ironworker and the chains and shackles should be ready within a few more days. It shouldn't be too hard to install them…now why in the world is there a cussing puppeteer leaving the office?"

Captain Schaffer laughed heartily. "It would seem AnneMarie is at it again! Apparently, Phineas stole the show today, and broke many of his puppets."

Dida rolled his eyes. "The dimwit, of course he would get himself into that sort of trouble. The sooner he's gone the better."

"Well, I'll be having a talk with _her _tonight, this nonsense has to stop. I know she is trying very hard to get him to leave and this might have done it. I need to speak to him first."

"I personally don't mind him gone. To be honest, I feel AnneMarie has taken a strong liking to him and he to her."

Captain Schaffer picked up his case and left with Dida to return home for supper. "Don't fret, if I feel that is happening, I will take proper action. My daughter is going to become your wife whether she likes it or not."

Dida smiled in approval. "Thank you Captain, I couldn't ask for anyone better. I believe I will make my proposal tomorrow night, at the ball!"

**~V~**

After supper, Dida and Heine left and AnneMarie was alone to face her father's disappointment. She closed the door to his study and came to a seat with her head down.

"Father, I know what you are going to say and I want to apologize for my cruel behavior toward Phineas. He…he was only doing his job and I made it extremely hard on him. Has he spoken to you yet about leaving?"

Captain Schaffer was taken aback by the sudden shift in his daughter's attitude. "As a matter of fact, he did come to me and asked to leave. You have made a mockery of me, you know that, AnneMarie?"

"I'm sorry, father. But what did you tell him?" She demanded.

"I told him to please stay and think it over for one more day. Tomorrow is a day full of activity here. The servants are making sure the ballroom and the rest of the house is immaculate. You will most likely be here with Heine, getting yourself ready for the occasion?"

"Yes…yes I will."

"Good, then Phineas has the day off and a last chance to reconsider."

AnneMarie looked up at him, her eyes moistened. "That is good news, father. I would hate to have him leave on my account. Please, help him to reconsider this."

Captain Schaffer slammed his ledger book shut and stood up. "Not another word, AnneMarie. He is an adult and will make his own decisions. If you wanted him to stay so badly, you shouldn't have treated him badly. The fault is your own. Now, I would like to retire early tonight, as should you!"

The Captain abruptly left the office and AnneMarie sat back troubled. She didn't understand why her father's disposition changed so quickly. It was possible he saw through her feelings for Phineas. She had to be more careful in regards to them now. She paced around and spun the globe a few times, when a gold leaved book caught her eye from the bottom of his desk drawer. She picked it up and looked over the cover. It was marked, _'Trade of the Century.' _She opened a few pages, and observed a few detailed accounts written in both her father and Dida's handwriting. She had just settled in to read when Hilga entered. AnneMarie quickly tossed the book back into the drawer.

"Oh, I don't mean to disturb, Miss AnneMarie." Hilga curtsied.

"No. No, it's alright, what is it?"

"I just wanted to confirm that your dress has been hung and is prepared for tomorrow, as is your toiletry and jewelry table."

AnneMarie looked at her maid and lifelong caretaker with pity. "Thank you, Hilga, I really appreciate that of you. Hilga, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you before, so…I've been so demanding and cruel."

Hilga was staggered by her admission. "Well, _err_...you were never _cruel_, Miss AnneMarie, perhaps a bit…"

"Oh Hilga! Don't stick up for me!" AnneMarie stared out the window at the starry skies. "I've never been too kind to you and you know it. I want to change that. In fact, I'm going to change a lot of things about me! You have been with the family before I was even born; I have no right to be so mean. Please forgive me."

When AnneMarie turned to her with tears, Hilga knew the young woman meant it. She understood where this turn of heart came from– her new found love of Phineas Bogg.

Hilga nodded. "Very well, Miss AnneMarie, I should really like to be friends with you."

AnneMarie smiled and ran to the older woman with a loving embrace. "And you shall! Come with me, I want to give you something."

AnneMarie went to her room and she rifled through her jewelry box. Inside, she found an ivory cameo broach of a young lady's head. She placed it in Hilga's hands.

"Oh, Miss AnneMarie, I cannot take it! This belonged to your mother!" She protested.

"Oh stop it, you can take it and you will. It's only jewelry. I want you to have it. Cameos are not my style, and I always saw how much you admired it."

Hilga pinned the cameo on her dress. "Thank you very much, dear! I'll leave you to rest now, see you in the morning!"

"Yes Hilga, you shall. Goodnight!"

AnneMarie locked the door and jumped atop her bed. Within minutes, hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh Phineas, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Please take me away from here, I need you!" She sobbed into her pillow, whispering his name and vows of love until she fell asleep.

Unbeknown to her, Phineas sat desolately on the sturdy tree branch that flanked her window. He reached forward and put his fingers on the pane of glass.

"I won't leave you, my AnneMarie. I love you and I will do everything in my power to have you."

With those words, he climbed down the tree and went back to his quarters. Tomorrow night he was going to the ball as one of the Captain's guards. He looked into his closet with disgust at himself. He refused to be seen at the event as _Pirate_ Bogg, tomorrow night he was going to be the man AnneMarie deserved and longed for.


	6. My beauty

**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**

**Chapter 6: My beauty**

AnneMarie stuck a sparkling ruby hairpin into her bun. Freshly ironed curls cascaded down the sides of her face and shimmered with gold dust. She adjusted her corset for the fourth time until it held in place. Her gown was made of pure red and pink silk taffeta and she wore gold and ruby jewels from her mother's collection. She couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Phineas was nowhere to be seen the entire day and she feared that he had left her for good.

"It serves you right, AnneMarie Schaffer! You are a nasty woman and he tried to make you see that from the beginning." She scolded herself, forcing back more tears.

She didn't want to ruin the small hints of makeup she applied on her cheeks or the dark charcoal she delicately placed on her eyes and lashes. AnneMarie had learned many secrets from the stage women in the city. She picked up her perfume bottle and sprayed her neck, chest and arms with her favorite rosewater scent. As she finished, there was a small knock at the door. It was Heine; she looked lovely in a pale blue gown of similar material and her hair was curled down her back.

"AnneMarie, are you coming? The ball has just about started, you look so lovely."

"I was just thinking the same of you Heine. Did…did you see him?"

Heine could only blush. "Yes, oh AnneMarie, he looks darling! He's scrubbed and polished and had his hair trimmed, you wouldn't think Robbin was a mere stable boy. I…I don't care what Dida says to me tonight, I will be sharing my dances with him!" She said with gusto.

AnneMarie took her arm and they headed down the stairway. "That is well for you, Heine. Don't let anyone tell you different."

They arrived before the large wooden doors and the butlers smiled and opened them wide. Sweet orchestral music drifted to their ears and the tasty aromas of luscious foods wafted through the hall. Even AnneMarie was taken aback at the exquisiteness of the ballroom. The chandeliers glistened, reflecting the gold leafed ceilings. The mirrors were polished and the wooden floor was polished. They walked inside, making their curtsies to the growing swarm of revelers.

Captain Schaffer approached her and took AnneMarie's hand. "My daughter, how gorgeous you look this evening. I can already see you will be the apple of every man's eye."

"Oh father, there are many beautiful women here."

"None more so than you, darling, isn't that right, Dida?"

AnneMarie's stomach tensed at hearing his name, and sensed he was right behind her. She felt his hand slip into hers and he spun her around.

"You truly are a luscious rose. May I please have the honor of the first dance?"

AnneMarie nodded to him, though her heart was nowhere in it. He pulled her along until they were in the middle of the floor. He bowed and held her hands for a proper waltz. She caught her father's wink of approval to Dida and it upset her.

"You are very quiet tonight? What is on your mind? You know you can talk to me about it, I'm sure I can help you straighten things out."

"A woman's heart runs very deep Dida, and is full of many secrets, it is nothing you should be concerned about."

Dida spun her and drew her closer. "Oh, but I am concerned. A man should be anxious for the well being of his future wife!" He announced gallantly.

AnneMarie pulled back in shock; she was not expecting his proposal here and now. "Dida, what are you doing?" She whispered alarmed. "I'm in no condition to give you an answer, do not do this to me in front of everyone!"

"What do you mean, _everyone?_ It's only us…and a hundred or so of our closest friends." Dida dragged her to the food table and picked up a wine glass, tapping it for attention.

The music, however, swelled loudly and there was something else by the entrance that had drawn many of the young ladies away where they resorted to sighs and giggles. The crowd parted to reveal Phineas Bogg. AnneMarie's countenance fell into shock and she hastily dropped Dida's arm. She sprinted over to him, but kept a few feet away to take in his complete form. Phineas was clothed in a gold and pink silk vest over a billowing white shirt with ruffles. Over that he wore a crimson long jacket and short pants with white stockings and black-heeled shoes and gold buckles. He was the finest dressed at the ball and complemented her perfectly.

AnneMarie marveled at his cleanly shaved, and chiseled face. His hair was shorn in wavy layers up to the nape of his neck. He was the most handsome of all young men she had ever seen. Phineas approached her and extended his hand, she grasped it and he swept her into the crowded dance floor. Dida nearly dropped his drink and marched furious to the Captain.

"Did you see that, Captain Schaffer? Did you? Of all the nerve!"

"Relax Dida, let AnneMarie whet her fancies tonight, because by the end of this ball, she will be practically married to you."

"Are you so sure? Look at them! I knew this was going to happen, I saw it in both their faces these past few months. What if…. Captain! What if he's…"

Captain Schaffer looked at him sternly. "Dida, none of that talk about my daughter. She despised him up until last night, but once you propose I will set him free."

"That's reassuring…but he still has another whole month in this city until the Excelsior sets sail."

"Regardless, Phineas Bogg is no longer my problem after tonight. That means, Dida, you can do as you will." The Captain shrugged nonchalantly.

Dida smirked and evolved the plans in his mind. He would make sure that Phineas Bogg permanently disappeared from Rotterdam.

The Captain waved down another older man–a stout fellow with a long, white mustache and very round stomach.

"Dida, I'd like you to meet Captain Lars Van Jansen from the Amsterdam Seaports. He is going to be joining us on our little venture into this trade."

Dida's face turned stony. The Captain was cutting others into the deal without first informing him. He was biding his time. When he soon married AnneMarie, control over the seaports would belong to him.

"Now is the time to cash in!" Van Jansen laughed jovially. "We can't let the English have all the fun, now can we? Tell me Schaffer, how much profit can we expect to reel in from this imported cargo?"

"Now, now Van Jansen, patience is a virtue! This cargo will be worth its weight in gold, and gold we will be getting."

"Gold you say? How is that?"

"The Excelsior is not going all the way to Africa to get these slaves, they are going to be looting an English ship of all its cargo. This particular ship will be carrying tons of gold bars in from the country."

Dida cut into the conversation, but couldn't take his eyes off AnneMarie and Phineas, who were performing a minuet livelier than it should have been.

"Yes, we expect to get most of both, but it's the _gold _that's even more important."

Van Jansen stroked his mustache pompously. "Now this is a venture worth joining! You will also be making money off the slave trade no doubt! I love it! If you'll excuse me, I have some acquaintances to speak to."

**~V~**

After a few dances, of which Phineas freely admitted to getting lessons from Robbin, he and AnneMarie joined Heine and Robbin in eating from the grand buffet. Phineas bravely tried morsels from every dish. He was the first to cut into the roasted pig head and kale, after overcoming the shock that it was indeed, Satchel the hog. He put on an animated display at the dinner table, teaching onlookers how to crack into a crab leg with their teeth and suck the meat out in the same bite. He called it the 'pirate crunch.' As he finished his third helping of food he spotted Hilga swaying wistfully in a corner in a simple green gown. He dipped his hands in the lemon and water to remove the stench of the seafood, and then approached her gallantly. Phineas directed her to the dance floor. As they maneuvered in and out of the line of dancers he took the opportunity to speak quickly.

"Hilga,_ promise_ me…" He whispered.

"Oh Phinny, I _promise_…I _will _make you a large sack of food to take away with you." She sighed. Even at her age of sixty, she was swept off her feet by the sudden charms of Phineas Bogg.

Phineas happily returned to the tables, though aware that Dida was watching him the entire time. He wasn't fazed. He pulled AnneMarie to a dimly lit parlor behind a draped curtain, but first he had to shoo Heine and Robbin to find another secretive hideaway.

They huddled in the corner, admiring one another. She traced all his features, running her thumbs across his full lips. Phineas could not speak; he kissed her fingers and put her arms over his neck. She raised her body and they kissed with passion, not allowing any distractions or words to come between them. Phineas slowly ceased his kissing with gentle pecks on her eyes, nose and cheeks, softly brushing over the tiny mole above the left side of her lip. He pulled away slowly.

"AnneMarie…_my_ AnneMarie…_my _beauty!" He murmured.

"Yes! Yes, I'm _your_ beauty! I'm _your_ AnneMarie! Oh Phineas, I'm _yours!"_

She embraced him again and he placed his head upon her bosom. She stroked his hair delicately.

"AnneMarie, forgive me for all the fighting? I…I don't want to anymore. I don't want to fight the woman cherish!" His voice stammered with intensity and he fell to his knees. "I love _you_, AnneMarie! _I love you!_ I've never loved any woman before in my life and I never want to again. I want you, AnneMarie, I want you and I to be together forever!"

Phineas raised his eyes to her and his tears fell. His heart was overwhelmed with emotions he had not fully experienced and imagined he never would again. AnneMarie knelt beside him and tenderly kissed them away.

"Phineas, I love you too! I've loved you for a while, but I didn't know how to show it, I was afraid! You must forgive me for all the horrid things I did."

"I do, AnneMarie. I knew half the time you were having fun with me. You are an inventive woman! I wanted to think you loved me, but I wasn't sure. Forget all that now, we have each other."

"Yes! I need you, Phineas!"

Phineas stood up tall and attempted to coax her away from the ballroom. She was about to follow when Dida turned up from behind the curtain, clapping his hands.

_"Bravo! _I guess all that theater training you had yesterday paid off. The show is over now."

Dida tugged AnneMarie's arm, but Phineas clamped his wrist tight.

"Let her go. She does not want to be in your company!"

Dida was taken by surprise at the force in which Phineas grabbed him; he was on the verge of breaking his wrist. He let AnneMarie's arm fall.

"Don't toy with me, boy, it would not be prudent. I have an announcement to make inside and the guests are waiting."

AnneMarie looked at him aghast. "How could you, Dida? I have made my decision. I am not going to marry you and I don't care if it doesn't suit yours or my father's needs."

Dida grew livid and he clutched her forcibly. "What did you say to me, woman?"

"How dare you! You're hurting me!"

"Leave her alone!"

Phineas growled and shoved him into the curtain. Dida staggered, knocking over an end table. He regained his footing and charged at him, but Phineas jumped away.

"You want to fight me, aye? I wouldn't_ toy_ with a pirate!" Phineas barked.

Dida lunged again and the two men tackled each other to the ground. AnneMarie yanked on Dida's shoulders and he pushed her off. Phineas punched him in the face and the scuffle grew more serious. AnneMarie screamed for help and her father and other guards came running into the drawing room, pulling the two men apart. They stared each other down, heaving and sodden with sweat. Dida wiped off dribbles of blood from the corner of his bruised mouth.

"You ignorant blaggard! I am going to make you pay severely for this!"

"I'd like to see you try, ya scummy dandy! No one is going to force my AnneMarie to do anything against her bidding."

"She is _not _yours and she never will be!" Dida shouted contemptibly, struggling in the guard's hold.

Captain Schaffer stood his ground between the two men in severe disappointment.

"Dida, what did I tell you? You can never control your temper! And you Phineas, what is all this talk about '_Your_ AnneMarie'?"

Phineas faltered and AnneMarie jumped in front of him, boldly facing down her father and the crowds watching in curiosity.

"He spoke rightly, father. I love Phineas Bogg and he loves me. I am not going to marry Dida and I will not be forced to either. He is not a good man. Phineas is wonderful! He is honorable and just."

"AnneMarie! I want you to drop this foolishness now! I will not have my daughter engaged to a pirate!"

"Phineas comes from a noble, sea-faring background and you know it, since that is all that is important to you! I do not love Dida and I never will! Don't I have a say in this matter? Does love mean nothing to you?"

The Captain glowered at his daughter, but he had to keep up appearances for the riled guests. He pushed his hair back and smoothed his coat.

"AnneMarie, _please_, go to your room, I will deal with this matter later. Phineas Bogg, go back to your quarters and pack up. Your services are no longer needed in my household."

Phineas was not surprised at this announcement. He did not need such drama in his life. AnneMarie ran out of the parlor in tears. Without hesitation, Phineas left the ballroom. Hilga caught him by the door. She handed him food for his journey and gave him a warm hug.

"Do not worry, my Phinny! All of this will work itself out some time. You and AnneMarie will not be apart forever. I assure you!"

Phineas thanked her profusely and ran all the way to the stable, unable to control his tears. He tore off the stifling dress clothes and tossed them on the bed, then packed up his shoulder bag. He scrawled a note of thankfulness to Robbin for his friendship. He decided he would find Crow or one of the other pirates and lodge with them, as the ship was off limits. Phineas ran back toward the building and climbed up to the branch. He could not leave AnneMarie just now. As he looked in he saw she had changed from her gown to a simple riding dress and was packing a small satchel. She opened the window and he surprised her with a soft kiss.

"AnneMarie, don't run away from here. _I will_ make plans for us, but you have to trust me!"

"Phineas, I cannot stay here if I'm to be married to that brute! I want to be with you and no other!"

Phineas held her close and whispered delicately to her, quenching her fears and doubts. AnneMarie's heart eventually calmed and she bade him good fortune when he went on his way.


	7. Treacherous discoveries

**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**

**Chapter 7: Treacherous discoveries**

The days turned into weeks and AnneMarie and Phineas managed to keep their secret from her father. Only Heine and Robbin were privy to their private engagement at the edge of the city, where they too, took their vows. Dida avoided AnneMarie for a while. He was thoroughly humiliated, but found ample consolation in the village nightlife. Captain Schaffer and Dida's plans were just about ready to come to fruition with Excelsior and it took most of their time and attention. At home, AnneMarie continued her studies and behaved as all proper women did, to her father's pleasant surprise. However, on her daily outings she met with Phineas, and they took pleasure in their deep love and the beauty of Rotterdam with their friends. Despite some on and off squabbles with the stubborn AnneMarie, Phineas had never been happier in his life and he wanted to shout from the rooftops.

One morning AnneMarie was in her father's study alone and remembered the book in his desk drawer. Her father was ever more enigmatic with her about his nautical business with the pirates. Phineas was just as much in the dark. His crew mates were sworn to secrecy and seemed fearful of punishment.

AnneMarie took the book to her room for privacy. She settled herself on the bed and began reading. For nearly an hour she read with deep revulsion about her father and Dida's involvement in the cruel world of slave trading. She could scarcely believe that her stalwart father would engage in such acts of brutality and mental torture to these poor souls, but he had, for many years of his life. His gloating words and vile ambitions revealed his true character. He was a cold and ruthless man of the world. She wanted to fling the book across the room, but she was compelled to continue to the end, more and more horrified with each account. The last few documents shocked her completely with sketches of the cruelty toward the women. AnneMarie dropped the book as if it were on flames.

AnneMarie greeted her father coolly and took her place beside him at the table; she did not have the stomach to eat her breakfast. Her father was reading over his maps and AnneMarie flung the book atop of them. He pushed it aside, continuing to read. AnneMarie slammed her fork down.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything about this, father?"

"What would you like me to say, Anne Marie?"

"Explain to me why you and Dida wrote this atrocious book! Please tell me it is fiction, father…I cannot believe it!…Father, look at me!"

The Captain finally glanced up stonily. "There is nothing to explain if you read it, AnneMarie. Those are the accounts of the slave trade that the Dutch have taken a great interest in. It is business, darling, plain and simple."

AnneMarie pushed her chair back and stood over him. _"Business!_ You call destroying human lives, _business?_ What kind of monster are you? Do you not feel any regret? Oh if mother had only known these things!"

"Your mother did know them, toward the end of her life." He noted indifferently.

AnneMarie's eyes widened. "No wonder she fell so ill! She was mortified. Mother hated slavery and you knew that, yet you carried on with this evil work! I am ashamed of you and Dida! I knew there was something terribly rotten with him and that is the proof!"

AnneMarie pulled on her father's coat, but he pushed her off. She continued to shout. "You want me to _marry_ this vile and disgusting man? I will_ never _marry him!"

For the first time, Captain Schaffer lost his reserve. He banged upon the table, shattering his dish, and held her roughly.

"You_ will _marry Dida! He is to inherit my livelihood! I don't care about your pride! I am still your father and you will do as I command!"

AnneMarie spat upon the ground. "_NO!_ I don't care about any of this inheritance or your ill-gotten gains! I will never belong to Dida!" AnneMarie pulled at her hair and paced the dining hall high strung. She laughed in high-pitched giggles.

"I will never belong to him because I belong to another! No matter what you do to me, my heart and soul belongs to another!"

Captain's Schaffer's face turned scarlet and he slapped his daughter in the mouth. "You treacherous girl! This calls for more serious action!"

AnneMarie realized she made a fatal mistake. She held her mouth from the pain and the terrible apprehension of what her father would do to her beloved Phineas. She picked up the journal and let out a scream of anger. Before he could stop her, she ran away. She had to find Phineas and warn him before it was too late.

**~V~**

Captain Schaffer met with Dida at the Sea Port office in a very dour mood, but he did not reveal the argument he and his daughter had. Instead, he devised a plan. Dida was all ears when the Captain asked him to pick a date for his wedding. However, before it could be settled, one of the ship masters came to the door.

"I'm sorry to be bothering ya, Captain, but the other day I have received a request that I thought you might want to know about. One of Jagger's pirates has taken a sudden interest in setting sail with my passenger crew on the thirtieth of June. He wants the last boat that leaves the harbor at eight o' clock."

"Of what business does that have to do with me, Rolf?"

"Well, I thought it was funny because it was the young one you hired, Phineas Bogg…and he asked for accommodations to be made that had me thinking he's tending to a female passenger as well…now I promised him I wouldn't tell…but of what value is it to me to keep it? He didn't have anything to offer me but beef jerky!"

Dida dropped his legs from the table with a loud chuckle. He dug into his pants pocket and tossed the ship master a few guilders for his troubles. The ship master left satisfied.

"Captain Schaffer, I have decided on the _exact date and time_ for my wedding. It's only two more weeks!"

Schaffer was overjoyed and then another thought struck him.

"Dida, Phineas Bogg _will_ get his wish and his spot on that ship, but it won't be AnneMarie that will be waiting for him…I have a better idea."

**~V~**

The dark man's eyes narrowed insidiously as he saw the distressed girl run to the barkeeper looking for Phineas Bogg. She was a beautiful woman, one he could very well use for himself. The fact that she obviously had a kinship with Phineas enforced his next decision. As she was about to leave, Jock calmly stopped her at the entrance.

"Hey there my lady, are you lookin' for Bogg?"

She glanced at him with tear stained eyes and desperation. "Yes! Yes I am! Do you know where he is? Please! It is very important!"

Jock led her toward his horse, tied up a few feet away from the pub. "Of course I do, Phineas and I be crew mates. I'll take ye to 'im sprightly."

A deep trepidation seized AnneMarie as she remembered Phineas' tale of fighting off an enemy on the ship. He was the only black man aboard and he wanted nothing more than to see Phineas dead. With bated breath she stepped away from Jock and the horse.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just realized…it's _not_ important! I can find him later on. Thank you, anyway." She ran, heading in the direction of the shoreline.

Jock mounted his horse and charged forward. He was not going to let this one get away. AnneMarie continued to run, trampling over her skirts and blue cloak. The area became secluded and Jock reared up behind her. She looked back frightened and then her foot hit loose stones. As she fell forward, Jock swooped her up. She kicked and screamed. He tossed her in front of him on her stomach and continued his ride toward the desolate beach.

Phineas was weary of sleeping in the hollowed out hold of a derelict ship. He headed back into the City to implore for more work and lodging. He was thankful for his new appearance, and to Robbin for giving him more respectable clothing, as the city folk were often suspicious of pirates. He tramped along the soggy roadside past a slew of thatch roofed houses and small stables, when he thought he heard cries in the distance. He shielded his eyes from the sun's glare and saw Jock riding for the rocks and caverns. The pirate was far ahead and soon disappeared within them. There was a woman upon his horse and Phineas instantly recognized her dark hair and blue cloak.

"_NO!__ My AnneMarie!"_

Phineas raced to a stable and leaped upon the first available brown horse to. Jock was nowhere to be found by the rocks. He raced the horse up and down the beach in a quandary. He was positive Jock had come in that direction. He saw Crow carrying heavy ropes along the roadside and galloped beside him.

"Crow! I need yer help, I just saw Jock…or thought I saw im'! He was riding something fierce and he had me woman hostage! Where is he? Where does he go?"

Crow pulled the sword from his scabbard and gave it Phineas. "Go toward the rocks again! There is a cave deep within where he likes to dwell! I know he's been stealing many goods throughout the city and hiding it in there! He may have her in the cave if that be the route he went."

Phineas wasted no time. With a wave of the sword he rode back along the beach. He forced the beast to stay upright, as horses loved to play and fall over. He came closer to the jagged cliffside and heard Jock's horse wrestling around in the sand. He swung himself down, allowing his horse the same freedom and approached the narrow pathways within the cliffs. The waves crashed, spraying him all over and water surged forward throughout the small caverns. He saw Jock coming out of a cave with a bejeweled box. Phineas drew the sword and called out.

"Jock! Where's my woman? What have ye done with her?"

Jock put the box upon the sand and drew his own sword. "Well, well, well…wouldn't ye like to know?"

"Don't try my patience! Where is AnneMarie?"

"You'll have to get past me if ye want to see her again!"

"I will!"

Phineas ran forward with his blade, but Jock blocked him and a raging sword fight ensued. Phineas' fury was building, as he thought of his father taking a deathblow meant for him and the unwarranted hatred of his crew mate. He swung his sword to and fro, the clashing metal echoed across the beach. Jock got the upper hand a few times when his wild swings forced Phineas into the waves. However, Phineas sword skills were unmatched by this pirate and the sword never left his grip. With a final thrust, he knocked the cutlass from Jock's grasp. Jock tottered into the surf and Phineas kicked him down, putting the sword to his neck with venom in his eyes.

_"Where _is my AnneMarie?" He demanded, slicing into Jock's shirt and nicking his chest.

Jock laughed in his face. "Go on Phineas! Kill me! This be yer second chance to send me to the grave! _Do it! Do it now!_"

Jock's gaze teased Phineas, daring him commit an act he was not inclined to perpetrate. Phineas' grip on the sword faltered and suddenly he heard AnneMarie's screams through the waves. He tossed the sword, kicking Jock in the side.

"Forget you! I'm going after her!"

That was what Jock anticipated and he crawled to his box. He noticed a book lying in the sand; it had fallen from the girl's cloak when he brought her to the shore. He hastily put it in his stash and then rode away toward the city.

Phineas raced to the caverns and called out for her. He distinguished a cavern opening, but ocean water was rushing in. As he approached the mouth of the cave, his heart was bursting with fear for her life. He waded rapidly through it and the water was rising higher.

"AnneMarie, where are you? Please answer me!"

A large stream pushed him off his feet. When he rose, he heard a small gurgling from the recess and then AnneMarie sputtered and cried out to him. Phineas dove under the water and the surging tide forced him roughly against the cave walls. AnneMarie screamed again and sank underwater. He swam through the current until he spotted her. She had her hands tied behind her back and was struggling to come up. Phineas grasped her and they broke the surface, however the water was ready to cover them again for the last time.

"Anne, we have to take a deep breath, there's no more room to get air! I'll get us out…just trust me!" He burbled, while the water splashed over their faces repeatedly.

"Yes…yes! Please _hurry!"_

They both took a deep breath and Phineas dove under again, keeping a strong hold on his beloved. He fought the tides, using all his power to swim them to safety. Phineas had to swim toward the surface a few feet away from the mouth of the cavern, where the water was calmer. AnneMarie kicked furiously with him, but was losing air. He brought her to the surface. She gasped and choked, but was unharmed. He carried AnneMarie to the shoreline and quickly loosened the ropes around her wrists. She embraced him, sobbing.

"Oh Phineas! I thought I was going to die! I wanted to warn you! I made a terrible mistake…my father knows of our love and he has threatened your life. There is something terrible going on with him, Dida and your ship! You cannot go back to them, I beg you!"

AnneMarie was nearly hysterical and continued to ramble on about slaves and torture. Phineas soothed her with gentle expressions and picked her up, bringing her to the hull of the old boat. He tore off her drenched cloak and warmed her shivering body. He then lay back with her, calmly stroking her hair until she cried herself to sleep.

-O-

AnneMarie awoke in the darkened hull. She wiped her eyes and looked down, her soaking dress had been removed and she was in her undergarments. She was covered in a thick quilt. Phineas sat against the base of the ship wall with one leg up, staring at her attentively.

"Phineas…_wha_…what happened?" She murmured.

"You were in a fit, Anne. I brought you here to keep you still and you fell asleep. You've only been out an hour."

She propped herself on her elbow and smiled at him. "And what have been you doing in that time, me hearty?"

"Me? _Arrrh!_ I've been sitting here keeping guard…and watching the woman I love sleep peacefully."

"I feel much better. Phineas, there is so much I discovered! My father is going to be looking for you now. It's not safe to be in Rotterdam."

Phineas crawled over and sat cross-legged beside her. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. "I've been figuring that much, Anne. Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"But I _do_ worry, you are on my mind every day and now I made matters worse." She hung her head shamefully, but Phineas lifted her chin, gently.

"Don't be blaming yourself. Your father was bound to find out. I've realized that not much goes on around here without him knowing about it."

"That is true, which is why it's not safe for you to stay."

"I will figure that out in due time, I have plans for us, but for now you must go back home…apologize to your father even."

AnneMarie tossed the covers off of her in a sudden burst of anger.

_"Never! _I hate him! He's a monster! Both him and Dida are the most rotten human beings I've ever encountered!"

AnneMarie proceeded to tell Phineas all she had read in her father's journal and even he was aghast at its contents.

"And now I lost it! I must have dropped it somewhere when Jock took me. Phineas…I can't bear to be in his presence even, and my poor mother…"

Phineas rocked her in a warm embrace, consoling her. He then left her side to go into his shoulder bag. When she mentioned her mother, it reminded him of something he had wanted to do. He came back to her and fell to his knees before her.

"AnneMarie, close your eyes a moment."

AnneMarie felt Phineas draw back her hair and press something cool against her skin.

"Okay, now open them."

Glancing down, she saw a jade and gold locket and grasped it softly. When her gaze met his again, he was regarding her with tears and passion.

"I know it ain't much. I was trying to figure out what kind of engagement present to give you besides that silly strip of leather we wear around our wrists. This necklace belonged to my mother, Sonora. My father gave it to her when he made his first fortune…the jade was for her eyes. I remembered he always told me that when I find the woman I cherish that he would give it to me for her to wear. I know for sure he would have wanted me to give it you, because…_you are that woman._"

AnneMarie was beside herself with joy, her fears melted away as he tenderly kissed her neck and drew her close.

"This is so beautiful and I will _never _take it off. I love and cherish you, my Phineas."


	8. Without her

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 8: Without her**

The fateful day of Phineas and AnneMarie's elopement had finally approached, however AnneMarie was less than hopeful since she didn't know Phineas' plans. There was a condemnatory silence in the Schaffer household and she ignored her father. She was still reeling from the hidden truths discovered about his slave trade. Phineas always knew how to keep her calm and steady; _"Like the ocean breeze on a summer's day"_ he remarked playfully. His encouraging words lifted her spirits. Dida, however, unnerved her with his unexpected kindnesses. He made no disparaging remarks about Phineas, nor did he pressure her to marriage. He pretty much left her alone, as if she were no longer a concern for him. It was all very suspicious and she expressed her fears to Phineas, as they lay upon a blanket in a secluded meadow. They were gently taking in the refreshing breezes after eating a fulfilling lunch. Phineas lay on his back. His head was upon her lap and he picked his teeth with a tiny wood stick.

"AnneMarie, I do understand ya feelings, but there is no need to worry."

"Phineas, you say that often, but you haven't given me any reason why I_ shouldn't, _my love. You want to elope, but you don't tell me, when, where or how?"

Phineas smiled pleasantly and sat up with a sudden flourish. He grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"AnneMarie, we are eloping _tonight!_ It is all settled!"

She gazed at him wonder, and then laughed aloud. "Are you jesting with me again, Phineas? You are always playing jokes…I'm not ready to leave, I haven't even had a chance to pack."

_"NO,_ this is no jest! I have already prepared everything for us. We are to take off on the last ship from the port. It is called 'The Triton' and it leaves at eight o' clock. Don't worry about your clothing, our beloved Hilga has packed up your bags and baubles, she knows what's dear to your heart. You and I are going to England!"

AnneMarie enveloped him in a hug that knocked him over. They rolled through the tall grass with joy and she kissed him excitably.

"Oh Phineas! I should never have doubted you! That Hilga is such a card! I am going to miss her." Her face clouded over. "I am certainly going to miss our dear friends Heine and Robbin."

"Don't you fret about them, Robbin has some tricks up his sleeve! Once the dust settles after our elopement, he plans to leave with Heine too and find us in England! We'll all be together again, I promise!"

AnneMarie laid her head upon his chest and caressed his shoulder, she picked at his shirtsleeves. "Phineas, I never would have dreamed of all this just three months ago and here we are." She lifted her head and nuzzled his neck and face. "Thank you for not giving up on me and understanding my situation. You are a fine man, and you'll get even finer as our years go on. I love you so much it hurts my heart."

AnneMarie's voice shook and the tears spilled down her cheeks. Phineas was the only positive reinforcement she had in her shattered life now. She wiped her eyes, but couldn't stop her cries from escaping. Phineas caressed her warmly.

"My baby, please don't weep! No more tears! We are going to do just fine! Everything will work out for us…AnneMarie, promise me you will…"

She gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes and wrapped her arms around neck as he lay her back on the quilt. "Yes, my darling?"

"Love me…Love me now, _forever."_

-O-

"No Dida! I cannot do this to my best friend! I will not!" Heine screeched, trying to escape her brother's grasp.

"You_ can_ and you _will_ Heine! Do you think I know _nothing _that goes on here? I am very aware of those insignificant vows you have taken to the stable boy, Robbin. I'm warning you Heine, if you do _not_ obey me, Robbin will meet with disaster!"

Heine and Dida were in the Von Onderdonk dining hall. Dida had surprised his sister that afternoon when she returned home from the market. He was sitting nonchalantly at the long table with a quill pen and paper. His devious plan was simple. Heine was to compose a letter in AnneMarie's handwriting and it would be delivered to Phineas while he was waiting for her at the docks.

Heine yanked herself from him and dropped to her knees by his feet. She clawed at his legs in hysterics.

"No! _No!_ You cannot hurt him! Why? Why, Dida? Why do you torment us? He has done nothing to you! He is a gentle soul and all you seek to do is destroy my happiness! Don't you love me?"

"Yes!_ I love you,_ sister!" He forced his words through gritted teeth. "I will not have you throw your life away to some rotten Jew boy! You are a woman of wealth and privilege and I refuse to let you bring reproach to what's left of our good name!"

He pushed her in the seat and placed the pen in her hand. "Now you will write as I tell you and only what I tell you, Is that understood?"

Heine was defeated and forlornly dipped her quill in the ink.

"I hope God and AnneMarie can forgive me for what I'm about to do…you are a wicked man, Dida! I'm ashamed to have you as a brother!" She spewed. Heine slammed the pen down with a fire in her eyes he had never seen. He had always constituted her a flaky, dumb sort of woman.

"You listen to me, Dida! If I do this for you, then you must promise to leave Robbin and I alone! I mean it! You _will_ allow me to marry him straightaway and you will _never_,_ ever _interfere in our lives again!"

"Heine, when will you stop being ridiculous? _I will not!"_

Heine smacked him across the face, completely enraged. "Yes, you will! Or else I will expose you for the evil creature you are! _Your_ name will be besmirched in all of Rotterdam! Do you understand me?"

Dida raised his hand to strike her back, and then realized he was wasting time. She was being compliant.

"Fine then! Have your filthy stable boy, but for now just shut up and write! _'My dearest Phineas'_…"

-O-

Jock was now a tormented man, having the contents of Schaffer's journal expounded to him had totally twisted his opinion of the esteemed Captain and he realized the terrible error he made on Jeremiah Bogg and his son. Captain Bogg's interference with his ship afforded freedom for he and the other slaves, not captivity. As he mulled over the situation with a mug of grog, he didn't notice the finely dressed young man take a seat across from him. When he looked up he was face to face with Dida Von Onderdonk. His anger seethed and he grabbed his collar.

"What be yer business in this pub, you slave master? I should kill you for all that I've discovered!"

Dida was taken aback, but brushed the big man off. He noticed Captain Schaffer's journal on the table and snatched it.

"I believe this belongs to the Captain! As do _you!_ You are on Captain Schaffer's payroll as a pirate of the Excelsior and he has appointed me over the crew. I have an additional offer for you, if you want to hear it."

Jock withdrew his dagger and ran his thumb across the blade. Without warning, he lunged into Dida and they went crashing to the floor. Dida's eyes followed the blade as Jock drew it across his cheek. He was about to reach for his firearm when Jock said,

"Go on with ye then…I'm listening…"

-O-

When AnneMarie returned home in the late afternoon she was met by Hilga. She frantically bounded up the cobblestone roadway. The older maid was out of breath and red in the face and it was a few moments before she could speak. AnneMarie put a flask of water to her lips and she gulped it down appreciatively.

"_Acck!_ AnneMarie, I'm so glad I caught ye, I was looking everywhere for ya! I have the most shocking news! I'll be needing something a mite stronger than this water after all this is over."

AnneMarie steadied her. "Please Hilga, just relax! What is wrong?"

_"Everything!_ Your father is having the ballroom prepared right now; Dida is going to marry you tonight at eight o'clock in a small ceremony!"

_"What!"_ AnneMarie collapsed against the railing of the canal. "This cannot be happening! I already refused him!"

"Your father has ordered the maids to set up your room. Your wedding dress is on the bed and ready to be worn…oh this is horrible!"

AnneMarie held her head. Dida and her father must have found out about Phineas' plans for their elopement. It was time get herself together. She would prepare for the wedding, but sneak out very soon before. There was not enough time to find Phineas and return home to dress. She locked arms with Hilga and led her back in the direction of the house.

"Don't fret Hilga, here is our plan…"

-O-

Dida scoffed at the musty office as he stumbled over piles of manuscripts and crumpled sheets of paper. He looked passively at the old forger hunched over a magnifying glass and steadily copying the last word of the letter. Dida knocked on his table and the old man's head flew up. He clapped his gnarly, ink-stained hands.

"Just in time, Dida!"

"Is it finished Byron? I need it for tonight!" He exclaimed impatiently.

"Yes, yes! You cannot rush these things, you know! Here ya are! Not a bad piece of work for just an hour's notice."

Dida scanned the finished letter and laughed. The print was finely matched. "Wonderful! I knew I could count on you, especially after all the letters of recompense you have written me under Schaffer."

"I am the best at what I do!" The forger sneered. "Now, _pay up!"_

-O-

AnneMarie kissed Hilga goodbye after sending away the other maids. As she bundled up the skirts of her riding dress, she undid the latch upon her window and raised it with her free hand. Her fingers curled over the sill tensely. Phineas was usually waiting below to catch her, but this time, she was on her own.

"Please, be very careful climbing, AnneMarie!"

"Don't worry, Hilga! I was taught from the best! Now, you know the plan, in twenty minutes you are to go downstairs and inform my father that I have taken ill and cannot come down for the wedding. Naturally he won't believe you and want to come up for himself. You lead him here straightaway and when he finds I am gone you must feign complete shock!"

Hilga puttered around the room, fluffing up pillows and loosening the sheets upon the bed. She set up a tray of medicines upon the night dresser beside it.

"I'm going to miss you and Phinny very much, AnneMarie…please, remember me!"

AnneMarie smiled wanly at Hilga. "I will never forget all you have done for me and for our love. I wish…I wish I could take you with us."

Hilga dabbed her eyes. "Oh no, AnneMarie. This is your time. My place is here, in Rotterdam. I'm too old to be traipsing around on ships and the high seas."

"You are never too old as long as your spirit is young! Goodbye, my Hilga!"

AnneMarie hoisted her body onto the tree branch and she cautiously shimmied down the trunk. She kept a tight grip on the protruding branches and her boots in the footholds Phineas had carved out for her. When she finally hit the street, Hilga tossed her a carryall and she put on her cloak. With a final wave goodbye she ran in the direction of the stables. Robbin was nervously waiting to drive her out to the docks. She rapped hard on his door with the three-knock signal and he strode out.

"AnneMarie, I'm glad you're here now, because I too, am expected to be at this wedding. I fear there is something very wrong, Heine has avoided me all day, even when I said hello she turned the other way." Robbin secured her in the back of the wagon he prepared and tossed her a coverlet. "Remember, try not to move or make a sound! It's gonna be a bit bumpy."

Before she covered her head, AnneMarie grasped him in a hug. "I don't care! Robbin, I'm sure Heine has her reasons…she may know of this wedding and is very disturbed by it as well. Perhaps Dida is putting pressure upon her. It will all be sorted out. Phineas told me of your plans as well."

"Yes! I can only hope she doesn't cave in to her brother and not follow through."

"Dear Robbin, Heine loves you too much for that to happen."

Robbin ran to the front and leaped atop the seat. With a flick of the lash, the horses rushed forward.

"I know it, I just get a bad feeling…"

-O-

Phineas approached the pier of the 'Triton' at precisely seven thirty. He did all he could to control his nerves, wishing that he could have picked up AnneMarie himself. He paced along the planks and sang pirate ditties, all the while keeping a sharp eye upon the roadside. He suddenly noticed a lone horseman galloping up and the rider called out to him.

_"Hoi! _Are you Phineas Bogg?"

Phineas ran alongside him, He did not wanting to draw attention to himself by shouting. The rider bade his horse to stop.

"Yes! I am, what news?"

He dug into his sack and pulled out a sealed envelope. "This is a message from the home of Captain Schaffer. I was told to deliver it directly to you here."

Phineas' heart dropped. There were only three people who knew of his plans, Hilga, Robbin and AnneMarie. He clutched the letter with trembling hands and gave the rider a guilder. His name was scrawled hastily on the envelope. He rushed back to the docks and tore it open with trepidation. It wasn't very long, but the contents of it destroyed his heart.

'_My dearest Phineas,_

_I must apologize for allowing you to believe our love was based on truth, when it was merely infatuation. My father was right; I am a flighty, stubborn girl that must always 'test the waters,' as he often told me. I have a responsibility to my home and country and cannot throw it all away on a fly by night romance with a pirate of little means. Dida Von Onderdonk has loved me for many years and I have come to realize that our marriage will bring much happiness, prosperity and wealth. Although I have fought it, I too have strong feelings for Dida and they were only compromised slightly when I met you. It so happens to most young women who are admired by many. I wish you the best on your travels back to your homeland and that you do your father proud with whatever meager endeavors strike your fancy. Please don't wait for me, just get on the ship. At the time of your reading this, I will be taking my vows to Dida._

_Sincerely, AnneMarie.'_

Phineas could scarcely believe the message. He scrutinized it over and over with hot tears and then let out a cry of anger. How could she do this to him? Why did she do this? There was something so cold and distant in her words. AnneMarie had often spoken to him with sweet terms of adoration and love. He couldn't imagine her even writing a 'goodbye' letter so formally. He ripped it up and tossed it into the water. Phineas had to see her face to face and hear all this from her. Their love was real and passionate; it was neither a game nor an infatuation. He leaned over with wails of anguish, hugging the post like it was his last friend in the world. In his grief, did not hear the sailors sneaking upon him. He turned around on all fours, ready to get up and they ambushed him. They forced him to lie face down upon the deck and pummeled his back.

"Get yer grimy hands of me!"

Phineas struggled under their burly grips and blows, but he couldn't fight all of them. There was shouting in the distance and Phineas saw Jock riding up to them. The pirate bounded off his horse with a cutlass in hand.

_"What!_ Have ye come to finish the job then?" Phineas demanded weakly. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, but did not have the strength to wipe it away. The four hoodlums lifted him to his feet. Phineas recognized them as sea stragglers in the nearby pub.

"Well! Go on! _Kill me_, Jock! Now's yer chance to get revenge on the Boggs!" Phineas laughed maniacally. "What are you waiting for? What are _you all_ waiting for? I'm as good as dead now…without her... _I'm dead!_" He moaned through inane fits of giggles.

Jock did not answer him, but charged at the one holding Phineas' arms, catching him off guard. Phineas scrambled from his grasp and ran to the opposite side amazed as a battle erupted between them all.

"Snap out of it, _runt!_ Run, Phineas! Go to your woman! I will hold them off! They were hired to seize you before ya left here! It was Schaffer and his minion, Dida! They were the slave traders all along!"

Phineas could not leave his unexpected ally. He had no weapons but took a flying hurdle into another man, dashing him to the pier. The two rolled along, with Phineas gaining the upper hand and punching him furiously. Another one leaped atop his back and dragged him up. Putting his brawny arms across his neck, he threatened to snap it. The last abductor reached into his belt, remembering he held a shooter.

"_NO!_ Jock! Look out!"

The gun fired with a plume of smoke and Jock slumped to the ground. Phineas grappled with his captor and kicked him solidly in his ankle, there was a sickening crunch and he buckled down, screaming in pain. Phineas ran to Jock's side and lifted his head in anguish. The pirate's breathing was labored and he smiled at Phineas.

"I…I was wrong about ye…_very wrong_…you…you Boggs are good folk…yer father…May he rest in peace…he freed me! He freed us all…it was Schaffer…I'm…_I'm sorry…"_

Jock's breathing came to a halt and he expired. The captors quickly surrounded Phineas and reached out for him…


	9. Broken vows

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 9: Broken vows  
**

AnneMarie and Robbin arrived at the docks only to find the pier in which Phineas was supposed to meet them deserted. AnneMarie looked out across the water and saw the ship leaving in the distance. Stifling a cry, she left Robbin behind and ran to the Port Authority office, demanding to speak to the night watchman. He shuffled out from behind his desk, dragging his damaged leg behind him.

"What be yer business here, woman?" He squinted through the darkness. When he lit his lamp he saw the daughter of his employer and quickly ushered her in. "Forgive me, Miss Schaffer! Come inside and warm up! What seems to be the trouble? You look a mite perturbed."

AnneMarie refused to sit and wrung hands as she paced his office. "I _am_ greatly perturbed, Captain Wyatt! What has happened? Why did the Triton set sail _before _the hour of eight o'clock?"

"Oh, yes! We were given strict orders from your father to reschedule about twenty minutes before time, have you any business there?"

"Yes! I…a friend of mine was to be on this ship, his name was Phineas Bogg? Has he inquired of you this evening?

"Bogg? Why no, not at all. Though I did have to break up quite a scuffle off the pier nearest the pub. It was just a rowdy bunch of sailors, those drunken blaggards! One of them was so cock-eyed they had to carry him onto the ship just in time!"

AnneMarie controlled her hysterics. "But…but, Captain Wyatt, surely one of them was Phineas! I was supposed to meet him at precisely a quarter to eight. Did you not recognize these men?"

He stroked his beard in thought and shrugged. "I'm sorry my dearie, I couldn't see too well…and my injury doesn't let me move as fast as I used to. I could have sworn I heard a gunshot...but, there was no victim to be found."

AnneMarie gasped. "How do you know the drunk one _was_ really drunk? What if he was hurt? Or dead?"

"It never struck me…listen, these things happen all the time…if I do get word from Phineas, I will summon you."

AnneMarie left the office, her hopes shattered. "Thank you Captain Wyatt, I appreciate your information."

She raced back to Robbin, who stood forlorn by the water's edge, holding an envelope and Phineas' shoulder bag.

"AnneMarie…I…I found this on the dock where you were to meet him. I didn't open it…_but_…" His worlds trailed off and he passed it to her.

Robbin went to his wagon to feed the horses a bit of vegetables he brought along. He was sorry Phineas Bogg ever came to this city. The wind was picking up across the sea and AnneMarie just watched pitifully as the ship sailed further away, becoming nothing more than a tiny speck in the vast Atlantic. She opened the letter and commenced reading.

'_My dearest Anne,_

_I know my vows of love to you were strong as was my will to spend the rest of my life with you, but I decided that my love for the sea and my occupation is much greater than for any woman. What we had will always be in my heart and I know you will top all the women my desires will relish in the ensuing years. I did not want to make this harder for us by telling ya face to face. I despise long goodbyes and I know your sentimental wiles would have made me miss the boat. Fare thee well my darling, and may your future happiness with Dida Von Onderdonk be plentiful._

_Yours, Phineas Bogg_

AnneMarie's expression turned to stone as thunder rumbled in the distance. She wanted to tear the letter to shreds, but she couldn't, so she ripped it in half. The wind picked up the pieces of paper, and they swirled in the air to the other end of the dock. She lifted the locket off her neck and was about to fling it into the ocean, but then composed herself. Running her fingers across the chain, she inhaled sharply and slowly put it back over her head. There was a seed of doubt in her mind about all this. Why did Phineas leave so suddenly? What were all those men doing on the dock? If he didn't love her, he would not have given her such a dear possession. She clutched his bag to her chest, she would never be rid of it. The recollections of their time together and suspicions churned through her mind. She remained motionless for a long while, with the most indescribable rage and pain in her heart.

-O-

Robbin slowly approached the docks again. He didn't want to disturb AnneMarie and just watched her wistfully. Two pieces of paper flew by his feet and he picked them up. It was the letter. He placed the pages together, and read it carefully, his anger mounting. The words were so harsh, yet from the little time he knew Phineas, it didn't sound like him. Phineas Bogg was honest and forthright and they had talked often about his intense love for AnneMarie. To read these words struck his heart painfully. Robbin carefully folded the letter and put it into his bag. He was going to save it for her and he wanted to show it to Heine.

-O-

The sudden thrashing of the ship and splash of cold ocean water on his head revived Phineas from his stupor. His arms were chained to the base of the wall in the hull of 'Triton.' He raised his eyes wearily at the intruder and coughed as the saltiness seared his throat. His teeth chattered and goose pimples broke out up and down his arms and legs. A burning fever was starting to creep upon him. The man with him was one of his attackers. He grinned malevolently with two gold teeth shining in the darkness and knelt down to unlock the shackles.

"Get up ya little bastard! The Captain has a job for ya! He needs ya to climb the rigging and release the sails, there's a storm blowing in! Move it now! Sprightly!"

Phineas felt too weakened to budge, his vision was blurred and his body ached from the brutal beating he had taken earlier.

"_Wait…. wait…"_

"I said get a move on!"

The sailor kicked him hard in his middle and Phineas shouted from pain. He clutched his stomach and lay flat. The sailor lost whatever patience he had left and yanked him by his neck until he was on two feet. He kept shoving him up the stairwell and onto the quarterdeck. The ocean was violently rocking the ship and sailors ran and stumbled all over one another trying to keep it under control. A wave crashed over them and Phineas was swept to the floor dumbfounded, soaked to the skin. His resolve was lost and he cared little what happened now...

-O-

AnneMarie entered her household drenched from the sudden downpour and stood before her father and Dida solemnly. She dropped the hood of her cloak and sank to her knees.

"Please forgive me, my father…_Dida._ I have acted like a foolish child and made a grave error. If you will give me allowance, I will change promptly for my wedding."

Dida held out his hand and she grabbed it, allowing him to help her rise.

"I forgive you my darling, all is not lost. We will wait patiently…and I with bated breath for you, my beloved."

AnneMarie turned to her father, her eyes permanently saddened and her spirit defeated. He bowed gentlemanly.

"Yes my daughter, we forgive you, now go, but do not tarry."

Upon entering her room, AnneMarie fell into Hilga's arms and wept profusely. The kindly maid led her to her vanity and seated her to begin preparing her for the wedding. AnneMarie could not speak out for her imprudence and glumly allowed Hilga to style her hair and freshen her face.

"There's no need to brighten your eyes…the tears have done as much…I'm dreadfully sorry, Anne."

-O-

The storm built up its furor as Phineas mechanically ascended the ratlines. The lower topsails smacked him in the face and the ship jerked and bowed with each wave. He could barely see ahead of him, but his skills overcame his illness. The water rose higher, but Phineas did not pick up speed. He removed the dagger from between his teeth and grasped the ropes connecting to the main topsail. He could not hear the sailors screaming below through the howling wind, nor did he care.

-O-

AnneMarie stood before the grand doorway of the ballroom sick in her heart and heard the guests, faintly murmuring.

_"The poor thing was ill today."_

_"She and Dida will make the finest couple in all of Rotterdam!" _

_"Marriage will tame that wild heart of hers." _

_"I hear around that she nearly ran off with the stable boy…or was it the guardian?"_

She caught Heine's eye at the last remark, but her dear friend was oddly still and her mouth turned down wretchedly. Heine grasped Robbin's hand with all her strength and he discreetly maneuvered his arm across her back, hugging her close. A single tear fell from AnneMarie's eye and she quickly lowered her head, keeping her focus on her shoes. The lacy wedding gown shimmered under the chandelier lighting and itched her from its encrusted sequins and pearls. Her father took hold of her arm and she looked his way as they proceeded to step down the flowery aisle.

"You are doing the best thing, my daughter. From this day forward we will forget that Phineas Bogg ever entered this household and his name shall never be mentioned again, is that clear?" He whispered authoritatively.

Captain Schaffer released her to Dida's possession and she lied adamantly to him.

"Yes father, Phineas Bogg will become a requiem for a dream…and then he will fade into nothingness."

-O-

Phineas lashed the knotted ropes and the topsail flew out, affording the ship more stability. He keeled forward, barely hanging onto the ratlines and looked gravely into the blackness of the storm. He realized the darkness was not the sky itself, but a massive squall continually building up height. An unexpected urge to survive enveloped his senses. He was not going to let the woman he loved go. He was going to return to her, swim all the way back to Rotterdam, and reclaim her.

-O-

The sermon had been given and it was time for the vows to be made. AnneMarie repeated her lines involuntarily. Though they echoed beautiful promises of love and happiness, her heart was hardened. She had already sworn to make these vows. Clutching the locket that betrayed her love for Phineas, she uttered a faint_ 'Yes' _to Dida Von Onderdonk and sealed her fate.

-O-

The storm afforded Phineas no chance to escape. The 'Triton' took a dive and Phineas held his breath as the immense wave crashed over them all. He lost his grip on the ropes and the wooden poles that supported them splintered in half. The wind took on a life of it's own, carrying him through the air. He felt weightless and cried out with his last bit of strength.

_"I LOVE YOU NOW, FOREVER! ANNEMARIE!"_

Lightning flashed and struck the bowsprit, fully capsizing the ship. Phineas was plummeting faster and faster, ready to be swallowed into the depths of the ocean when his body jerked upward and he was swathed in a white light. The two survivors of this storm could only bemoan in their later years how the young man flew into the sky and then completely disappeared.


	10. New Beginnings

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 9: New Beginnings**

**Six Months later: Rotterdam**

Robbin finished polishing the last silver piece of Dietrich Van Hollebeck's collection. He had acquired a new position as a curator of his 'Antiquities and Objects of art' shop. Robbin learned he had a gift for assessing the value of these collectibles. He found as his reading skills grew, he enjoyed delving into their historic significance. This afforded him better standing in the community, a home of his own, and his most prized treasure of all, the hand of Heine Von Onderdonk. Since getting his wish and marrying AnneMarie Schaffer, Dida's character had become more agreeable and he allowed his sister the freedom to do as her heart desired. Heine never did explain this sudden change of heart and Robbin dared not to question it. They were now allowed to live a blissful, quiet life in the manner they wanted.

As Robbin was about to leave he noticed an unopened package on his work desk and saw the name, Byron Vandeveer. He was the notorious forger of Rotterdam. _'Why does he even bother to send me his junk?'_ He thought irritably. He was about to disregard the package when a sudden thought struck him to the very core. He sank into his seat and tore open the manuscript. They were nothing more than fake documents supposedly composed by Dutch Counts in the ninth Century. Robbin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it hastily, it contained small personals and love letters from Heine, from when he was a stable boy with Schaffer. He finally found what he was looking for at the bottom, Phineas' letter to AnneMarie. He grabbed his magnifying glass and put the manuscript and letter side by side. After a few minutes of intense scrutiny Robbin grabbed his mouth and fell back in his seat with a gasp. The 'P's', the letter P was exactly the same on both. His face saddened and he slowly packed up the letter and manuscript. He had to bring this Heine's attention and they would have to show AnneMarie the truth.

Before he could rush home, Robbin had to return the silver chalice back to the owner of the 'Feathered hen.' He pulled his carriage up to the entrance and stepped inside. Though not a big drinker he decided to have a bit of rum for his constitution. As he sipped it, he noticed a new painting on the wall. It was a tragic piece with a ship caught in the midst of a storm. The artwork was not exceptional, but it was the name of the ship which caught his eye, _'Triton.' _He gulped down the rum and pointed it out to the bartender.

"Tell me Hans, what is this painting all about?"

"Robbin, don't you remember? That's the ship that capsized in that horrific storm we had a few months back, think lad! It was such a tragedy, only two survivors, Stratton and Ruyter, but I don't know where they be now."

Robbin would never forget the tumult of that night when AnneMarie married Dida. Heine and her parted ways for some time with no just cause, save that both were busy in their new roles as married women. He often saw AnneMarie in the markets, browsing despondently. Her misery could not be kept from him, but they never discussed Phineas again. It dawned on him what Hans said, nearly everyone was killed that night, and that surely included Phineas Bogg. Everything was falling into place, the dock fight, Phineas' disappearance, and the forged letter. He paid for his drink and rushed home to find Heine preparing a chocolate cake. Swooping her in a quick kiss and dipping his finger in the chocolate bowl excitably, he proceeded to tell her the news. Robbin was not expecting the volatile reaction she gave him.

The spoon fell from her hands and she dropped into a nearby chair holding her head. "No! No, Robbin! Please tell me that is not true!"

"Yes…it is! The letter is fake, I know the work of this forger very well!" Robbin paced angrily and ran his hand through his hair, slamming the wall. "Damn! Why didn't I see it sooner? Heine, Phineas was on board the Triton when it sank! I remember that AnneMarie checked the logs a month afterward. I know why it didn't dawn on me then, I was angry and could have cared less after the cruel trick he played on her…This is awful news!"

Heine's large eyes bore into him with horrible guilt. "Oh, Robbin! Please…please tell me you won't hate me for what I'm about to say to you!"

Robbin crouched beside his wife and held her hand to his heart. "Heine, I could never hate you! Tell me!"

Heine admitted the truth about Schaffer and Dida and then told her part in the whole conspiracy against Phineas Bogg. After a brief silence, both wept for the loss of their friend and the trauma that would fall upon AnneMarie. Heine was adamant, and decided AnneMarie needed to know what happened to her beloved. Leaving the baking to her maid, she and Robbin drove their carriage to the Schaffer home, which was now in the sole ownership of Dida. He inherited millions after Captain Balthazar Shaffer and his associate, Van Jansen, mysteriously disappeared on a routine sailing expedition across the Atlantic. The Excelsior's raid was a successful one and due to come in at any month with its cargo of slaves and gold. Heine and Robbin felt that things just fell too easily into place for Dida, and did not put it past him that he was responsible for Schaffer's demise.

Dida was at the Port and AnneMarie was having the dining hall prepared for business associates later that evening. The friends greeted each other warmly, but Heine decided it would be best if she and AnneMarie walked alone toward the stables. After a few minutes of casual conversation, AnneMarie could sense this was more than a friendly visit.

"Heine…there is something you've been wanting to tell me, I can see it in your manner and your eyes, most definitely…" AnneMarie smiled a bit; she had gotten into the habit of saying 'most definitely' ever since Phineas had often used it.

Heine's face crumpled with sadness and she clutched AnneMarie's cloak. "Please! Please hear me out completely before you make any decisions, AnneMarie. I have something dreadful to tell you!"

"Heine! What could it possibly be?" She demanded.

"Anne…Phineas…Phineas Bogg is _dead!_ Robbin found out today that he was killed in the storm that capsized the 'Triton' ship you were to sail away on…but that is not the half of it. Everything has been a lie! Dida…Dida forced me to write a letter in your handwriting to Phineas that night, telling him that you no longer loved him! I didn't know what to do! He threatened Robbin's life! I also found out about the letter you received from Phineas, that nasty, old, forger in the City composed it! Phineas_ loved you! _He was waiting for you, but the sailors your father and my brother hired ambushed him! The black pirate, Jock…apparently he had come to Phineas' aid but his body was found washed up on the beach a few days hence! Dida hid this from me until Robbin discovered the news from some talk around the city."

Heine collapsed against the barn door, breathless and in tears. She couldn't look AnneMarie in the face. A wave of shock overtook AnneMarie and her vision dimmed.

"Heine, why! No... _NO!"_

Heine screamed for Robbin when AnneMarie fainted. They rushed her to her bedchamber and left her to rest. Hilga tended to her and within the hour she was alert again. Robbin and Heine entered her room and Robbin reluctantly gave her the proof of the forgery.

"It was a very good forgery. Dida knew you wouldn't have examined it in this way, but he didn't count on me! When I get my hands on Byron I'll...!"

Heine grasped his arm. "No, Robbin! What's done is done, he's an old, sick man, soon to pay for all his wicked deeds."

AnneMarie kept a bold countenance for her friends and hugged Robbin. "I greatly appreciate all that you have told me. I knew I wasn't wrong in my doubts! My poor Phineas!"

"I was so angry, I wish...I wish there was a way we could go back and change this! Make everything right again! Your lives have taken a dramatic turn and it never should have happened!" Robin moaned.

Heine laid her head upon AnneMarie's quilt, crying. "Oh, my Anne! I have hated myself everyday since I committed that treacherous act. I am not fit to be your friend anymore. I betrayed everything you hold dear! I can only ask that someday you will forgive me!"

AnneMarie reached out and stroked Heine's hair. She couldn't blame her for Phineas' death. Had she had been on that ship with him, they both would have perished in the storm. Her anger seethed toward Dida and her father. She cared little of his whereabouts and hoped that he stayed missing.

"Heine…Heine, please do not cry. I forgive you! Your brother is a manipulative swine and if he had harmed Robbin I would never have forgiven myself. I am glad you brought this to my attention."

The friends embraced lovingly and Heine wiped her tears. "Let us never part again, AnneMarie. Our home is always open to you should you need us. We are your best friends, now and forever."

-O-

Dida entered the home all smiles. The Port Authority was bustling with the arrival of Excelsior, days ahead of its schedule. When he saw his sister and Robbin, his smile turned to a frown.

"What be your business here, Mrs. Berntsz? I have not invited you to our gathering!"

Heine was about to answer, but Robbin took the lead and stood face to face with him. His hatred for Dida Von Onderdonk was at it's ultimate peak, but he kept his composure. "We were here to pay a visit to AnneMarie, but she is resting now, she…she suddenly fell ill and fainted while we were outside."

Dida became enraged. "Fainted! My wife fainted and no one came to get me?"

Robbin put a strong hand on Dida's arm before he could go upstairs. "Do not rile her! She had…a shock, and it would be best to let her alone."

Dida shoved Robbin off. "No one tells me how to handle my wife…especially not you! Now both of you _get out!"_

As they left the apartment they glanced at her window, seeing Dida's shadow enter the room. Heine clutched Robbin's arm and they left straightaway, feeling sorry they had to leave AnneMarie in her condition.

-O-

AnneMarie was sitting by her vanity, despondently stroking Phineas' locket. Dida came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He glanced at her table with a bit trepidation, she had the letter and a Manuscript that he knew came from Byron. He decided to play it off and addressed her with sweetness.

"I heard you had an ordeal today, what seems to be the trouble? Why did you faint?" He felt her forehead, but it was cool. "You are not running a fever, what is wrong?"

AnneMarie looked at her reflection and decided it was time to drop her pretenses. Her loathing of Dida had come to the fore and she could no longer control it. She wrenched herself from under his grasp, knocking over her chair as she rose to her feet.

"You! _You evil heathen!_ I hate you, I despise you!"

Dida stepped back with his hands raised at her sudden outburst.

"AnneMarie…you must control your temper, you know your father entrusted me with this slave trade and I am going to see it through to completion…"

"That's just part of the reason for my hate!"

Dida was forced to duck as a perfume bottle grazed his head, and then another, and even her jewelry box, scattering baubles everywhere. She grasped a bunch of long knitting needles from their holder and swung them at him, scratching his cheek. Dida grabbed her wrists and yanked her forward. She stumbled over her settee and fell to the floor. He picked her up and slapped her across the face, forcing her onto the bed.

"What is the matter with you, woman? Have you lost your senses?"

Dida straddled her and grasped her shoulders again, shaking her. She glared at him and spit in his face. He tore at her dress in fury and she wriggled her body out from under him.

"You, monster! You killed him! You killed my Phineas! The both of you plotted and schemed to have him murdered! I know it all now! I loathe you!"

She ran away from him when he dove for her and started tossing more trinkets at him. She picked up the letter and waved it at him.

"And this! This _mockery! _I know what you did! I know how you manipulated poor Heine and Robbin! I don't blame them, I will _never_ blame them. This is all your fault, yours and my father's!"

"AnneMarie, you are mad! Phineas Bogg left you! Remember! He didn't love you!"

"Liar!" She charged, pounding him with anguished fists until he had to slap her again, this time drawing blood from her nose and lip. She stumbled out of the room, running down the staircase and grabbing her cloak. He was right behind her and tore at it.

"Will you stop it? This is all nonsense! What difference does it make, he died on the Triton and that is all! Let it be!"

A peculiar calm overtook AnneMarie and she stared him down. "And how would you know he died on the Triton, Dida? Nobody knew of our plans but our closest friends and they…they did not betray that! It was all planned and you and my father interfered!"

Dida realized he was caught; there was no sense in hiding the truth any longer and he laughed derisively.

"Yes AnneMarie! We _interfered!_ It was for your best interests, you would have been killed in the storm for all your love was worth!"

"Phineas and I shared a love that you will never fathom! No matter what you do or say to me, I can never love you! I belonged to him! You can strike me, beat me, lock me in my room, but you will never be able to take away my memories or thoughts! You will never come close to being the man he was!"

Dida's wrath built up again and he reached for her throat. AnneMarie clutched the doorknob and pulled open the front door, slamming him with it. She raced to the stables and leaped upon the first available horse. She had to get away from him tonight. Dida's temper often got the best of him and in many instances he had belittled her, struck her and detained her in her own home. However, this time, he had gone for the kill. Without looking back, she kicked her horse forward, riding him toward the cliff side furthest away from home. She felt Dida's presence in a carriage not very far behind her. She reared her horse and then took off between the trees. She had no sense of direction, as anger and passion blinded her to the paths ahead.

Dida's carriage remained on the road following her and he bade the driver to go faster. AnneMarie's horse came to an abrupt stop along the edge of the cliff, sensing danger. AnneMarie soared forward. She was free falling quickly and her body was just about to smash into the jagged rocks that protruded from the cliff. The sky turned white around her and instantly, she was gone. Dida hastened to the edge of the precipice, but saw no trace of AnneMarie

No remains were ever found. He married again, shortly after, his second wife was in full agreement with his business practices. Heine and Robbin moved away from Rotterdam in their grief. They settled down in Amsterdam, where Robbin continued his curator work. They would always blame themselves for the deaths of their beloved friends.

-O-

AnneMarie landed in a spacious room with a pale blue lighting that blinded her in its intensity, but it was not the sun. Her body was sore from the rough horse ride. She grasped the bare walls and pulled herself to a standing position. She felt very much alive, though utterly confused as to how. There was a beeping sound and she hurried to the opposite corner of the room, crouching into her cloak. A door opened and a tall man with a friendly smile and attractive eyes walked toward her.

"Hello AnneMarie, my name is Bobby Peters and I'm here to help you. There's no need to be afraid." He offered, with a warm, Australian accent.

AnneMarie took his extended hand and wobbled a bit. Her body had not stopped shaking. Her tongue felt very dry but she managed to utter a few words.

"Where…am I? Why…why am I here?"

Bobby reached for his belt and pulled off a round, brass device. He held it out to her and she observed the engraved letter 'V' on the lid.

"You are here because we have chosen you to join our ranks. We have chosen you to be one of us, a Voyager!'

-O-

There was no time for Phineas to react; he was ready to land right onto the balcony of this massive structure. He was so high up; the wind chaffed at his skin and nearly blinded him with the small pieces of debris that whisked around.

_"OOOHMMPHHH!"_

He put his arms up and smacked into solid glass. No. This was not happening. He was not going to be stuck out here and get blown over, or worse, flattened by one of those flying contraptions that passed overhead. Grunting, he picked up his guidebook, deciding it was time to make it really useful. He smashed the glass over and over until it shattered completely. Phineas thrust his arm onto the sill and pulled himself up. He crawled inside the room, being careful not to cut himself. A loud barking was adding to the headache he already had. He hated dogs. He staggered upright and in his dizziness, caught a flash of red and white stripes. He had to steady himself from tottering over. The pavement was stories below and vehicles whizzed by.

_"Smoking bat's breath! _That could have killed me!"

There was a young boy in the room. He wore a red and white shirt and brown pants. He was scared out of his wits, but Phineas was thankful he didn't scream. Every time Phineas stepped forward, the boy moved back, reaching for his dog, his means of protection. He wasn't going to hurt the boy.

_"Arrhh!_ When did they start building them this high? This isn't fourteen ninety-two!" Phineas' boots crunched upon the glass shards and he disregarded it with a large shrug of bewilderment.

"Where's Columbus, kid? _Where am I?"_


	11. Epilogue

_**The Origins of Phineas Bogg**_

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Phineas' legs shook with anticipation during the recess of his trial. Voyager Drake had really done it to him this time. His evidence seemed irrefutable. Phineas and Jeffrey had just shared an emotional moment outside the courtroom on the bench. The worst thing that could happen to him was to be separated from that kid, but he controlled his sentiments. Leaving Jeffrey with the guard, Phineas decided to take a short walk through the halls of the Academy. The hallway was crowding up with fresh-faced Voyagers hurrying to make it to their classes.

As he approached the corner, a beautiful, young woman was walking from the opposite direction. Their eyes met briefly and his gaze happened upon her gold and jade locket. They looked up at one another again, gradually moving forward. Her pretty, brown eyes widened and a small, mystified smile passed her lips, as if his presence was familiar to her. Phineas' mind began to whirl with loving memories of them together and he felt as though the entire world around them ebbed into slow motion.

"_AnneMarie?"_ He asked plainly, choked up with passion.

She had not heard, but passed by him and he was left with the lingering scent of rosewater. He continued walking, then suddenly turned back. He wanted to talk to her, but he was pushed into the crowds and when he tried to find her, she was gone.

**The end...for now.**

_A/N: I have to thank my dear friend Leanne for all her suggestions and encouragement with writing this story. Thanks to all the readers who enjoy my stories as well. It greatly motivates me to continue writing! I had high hopes for writing a sequel, but life and a tidal wave of other stories and ideas took control. Many times the creative mindset that one has on a particular story fades over time and you're no longer in 'the moment' to write any more of it. I still see a bright, happy future for Phineas and AnneMarie and one day I hope to continue their tale.  
_


End file.
